The Green Petal
by AoKuroUsagi16238
Summary: Midori is a simple girl with a complicated lifestyle but its ok! All she needs is some cake and shes good! But this cannot last forever... 18XOC
1. Chapter 1

So! heres my story!~ noppe sadly i don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :( but i do own Midori and that's enough X3

* * *

><p>She stared at it. It stared back. Although it had no face, it was mocking her. Although it had no mouth, it was taunting her. This went about for quite some time until Midori gave up. Or rather, she was forced to give up because she didn't have any money left. It was a Monday morning when Midori had passed by a crane machine that contained a bunch of small bird stuffed animals. She made it her mission to obtain at least two of them. One, so she could give it to her animal friend, it was a yellow bird that often visits her and called himself "Hibird." She sometimes feed him crackers when she got the chance. "That bird is so smart." She told herself, she had taught him to say her name and he got it within a day.<p>

The other one would be for her, the small stuffed animals looked so cute she just had to have one for her own.

Midori was not from Namimori but the town next to it. Before where she is now, she used to have a loving home and in it were her two wonderful parents. It was almost like the family that most people would wish they could have, a sweet mother that wouldn't yell at you no matter what you did, perhaps a scolding now and then though. And then there was the father that was rather in love with his job, not many people can have that. What bothered Midori the most though, was that she never knew what kind of work her father was involved in. Was it so secretive that he could even tell her? When she was young, she would brush it off but as she grew older, she wanted to know more and more. She even went as far as ignoring her father all week hoping she might get some kind of answer but no matter how long she held out, he just couldn't say.

She **had** to find out, she **had** to know when she was 13, and she followed her father to what seemed to be a sea port while being very careful at the same time. While hiding behind a crate, she took a peek and saw that her father was talking to some men whose attire was all black. They just seemed to be having a harmless conversation, nothing more and nothing less. It went on for a while and Midori started to get bored. She was about to fall asleep behind the crate when she heard a gun shot. It was so loud.

"What just happened?" Midori thought as she slowly lifted her head. The two men from before were gone, how they did it so quick did not concern her at the moment for she was looking at her beloved father on the floor, blood quick to leave his body. Midori ran up to him, everything else was no longer important. His face was first a shocked one but then calmed down; he didn't have much time left.

The rest of her memories were darkly shoved at the edge of the mind, it wasn't something she thought about often; only when she thinks of how she came across a town like Namimori. But! That is a memory for another time~

Midori now works and lives at a bakery, when she first approached the new town; the first thing that caught her was the smell of bread and pastries. She let herself wander into the store, knowing very well that she was hungry but had no money. She stood in front of one of the cases of cakes and marveled either their beautiful complexity or their simple elegance. She stood there for a good half an hour and the owner of the bakery knew exactly what her situation was.

The owner came up to her. "Would you like one?" he asked as he offered her a cookie. Midori changed her attention from the cakes to the cookie in front of her and her eyes started to sparkle. "Are you sure I can have it?" she asked reluctantly. "I don't see why not, I have plenty of these already, giving away one would not make a difference." He replied nicely.

Midori looked at the cookie and then looked at the man. He was like your normal old man, a white mustache and plenty white hair. Midori slowly took the cookie and when she bit into it, everything changed. She didn't worry about anything; she didn't feel any unpleasant feelings like she had before. After a second of that, was a feeling of shock, nothing had ever swayed her emotions like this. It was amazing how a cookie could do it.

"Please let me work here!" Midori yelled. The owner saw the fire of determination in her eyes and he knew what he should do. "If I let you work here, you will not eat all the sweets right?" he asked. Midori smiled brightly and "nope!" was her answer.

She had a job, but where to live? This question struck her as soon as she got her job. "Could I possibly live here?" she asked. Before the owner could reply, Midori spoke once more. "Um…. I-I'll pay rent and I don't really need blankets or whatever, I'll just sleep on the floor! I could also protect the bakery from burglars! Yea! Please let me stay here!" this caught the owner off guard but he decided not to ponder into her situation just yet.

"I suppose you can live here, but I think we should buy you some blankets the bakery can be chilly at night. As for the rent, you really don't have to." The owner replied, smiling warmly.

From then on, Midori lived and worked in the bakery. Although she has a passion or sweets, it didn't mean she could make any. She was horrible at it, usually; she would either burn them, or take them out too soon, leaving them raw. The only thing that she had improved on over the years was her decorating skills. When the owner asks her why she doesn't go to school, she would reply "People go to school to get good education to find a job right? But I don't need it because I know where I'll work for the rest of my life! Right here!" Nevertheless, the owner did try to convince her to go to school but she would never budge… until now.

It was still Monday, but around noon. A few hours passed and Midori lost all her money and had no stuffed animal in her grasp whatsoever. She could always break the glass but that would be stealing. If its one thing her parents taught her before their tragic death, it was that she should never lie or steal.

"Maybe it my hand is long enough, I can just get it with my hand!" Midori thought optimistically. "It's not stealing… more like a cheat!" she convinced herself. She stuck her hand in the opening where people usually do to get their prize **if**, they could get one. "Ahh! Almost there!~" she said.

Close to the area was none other than Hibari Kyoya. Even though he loved to hang around at Namimori, it was testing week and things were getting boring, no one was asking for a fight, they were all in class. Maybe he could find something interesting on the streets of Nanimori. While walking around, his beloved bird, Hibird flew towards him and landed on his shoulders. "Hibari! Hibari!" he chirped.

"Hn." Hibari acknowledged the presence of Hibird and both approached near the arcade which Hibari was expecting empty since it is testing week. To his surprise it was not empty, there was but one person in there, someone who did not look familiar. "Midori! Midori!" Hibird chirped again. This caught Hibari wide eyes and off guard, he had never heard Hibird call out any other name besides his, that and singing the Namimori anthem. Her name actually described her in a way.

He saw that the girl had green hair, not too dark or too light but in the middle that had a nice sheen to it. Her hair was slightly more than shoulder length with some bangs.

"Hey you." Hibari called out, making Midori jump. "Trying to cheat?" he asked. She turned around to face him slowly and then he noticed. She had big orange eyes that complimented her bright hair rather well, her skin was slightly on the pale side but it was difficult to tell since she was blushing. "Hmm~ her eyes have the same color as that herbivore, Tsunayoshi Sawada when he's in his serious mode."

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her yell "Ahh! ~ Hibird!" Midori came close to Hibird, even having the nerve to take him off Hibari's shoulders. This pissed him off greatly.

"Oi, just what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh is this your bird? Hehe~ he's really smart! ~" Midori gently poked the bird in a friendly way.

Hibari got his tonfas out, it didn't really matter to him weather it was a girl or boy, he would beat them to death if they broke the rules and so far, that girl has broken a few too many. First off, she was not in school; second of all, she had no permission to pick Hibird off his shoulders and ignore his presence.

"Whoa! Where did those things come from?" Midori yelled in shock when she saw the tonfas. Was this guy really going to beat her up? She's a girl! But it would seem he didn't care for gender.

"That is for me to know. Why are you not in school? It is testing week and I don't tolerate stupid herbivores." Hibari said coolly.

"I don't need school! People go to school to get good education to find a job right? But I don't need it because I know where I'll work for the rest of my life!" Midori yelled she was confident that this answer will brush off that crazy guy, or at least she was hoping.

"Wao, you seem pretty confident about your intelligence when two minutes ago you were trying to steal from a crane machine." Hibari retorted.

This made Midori flush. "T-These things just steal your money! For how much I fed into this thing, I deserve at least 1 of those stuffed birds! Psh, this has nothing to do with intelligence anyways! I bet you couldn't get one if you tried!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Hibari asked while putting away his tonfas. This girl was starting to spark his interest.

"Yea! It is!" Midori shouted. "I bet you, you can't get that green one over there and that purple one over there!" Midori pointed at the glass of the crane machine. The green one was next to the purple one and both were buried slightly beneath all the rest.

**10 seconds later~**

"Aww how did you do that?" Midori cried out in frustration. "That was the work of intelligence, something you should try to obtain by going to school." Hibari said simply.

"Well whatever! I don't need school! And what you did there was out of pure luck!" Midori said. But she thought about something for 2 seconds. "I kind of want the green one… maybe if I'm nice he'll give it to me… yea! I mean there's no reason to keep both of them!"

"But… can I have one of them?" Midori asked carefully while looking at Hibari's expression, the chances of her getting the green one all depends on how she asks him.

"No." Hibari said his one worded reply held no emotion in it.

"Why not?" Midori whined. "You have two of them! Just share! You ever heard the saying 'Sharing is caring'?"

"And what if I don't care?" Hibari asked. Midori couldn't think of anything to say after this but then something came to her.

"Well then you can go on and look ridiculous wherever you're going today while holding two super cute stuffed animals!" Midori finally answered.

Hibari thought about it for a second, what she said was true. If its one thing Hibari hated, it was the thought of everyone thinking that he's weak, not to mention he had no use for these things. Of course as soon as Hibari did some calculating, he came up with a solution.

"If I were to give one of these to you, or both, would you consider applying for Namimori Middle School?" Hibari finally asked.

"Uh…. Hmm… I don't know…" Midori said to herself. She thought about how much time she would have to give up if she were to go to school; although, it would make the owner happy and these days, there's usually not that many people coming in the store so it's gotten kind of boring. Even if she was gone, the rest of the staff could do without her.

"I get both of them?" she asked. "Maybe." Was her answer. "I guess so. Sure why not?" Midori said and so she followed Hibari back to Namimori Middle. While they were walking, there were two chibis on each side of Midori's shoulder. One was beating her up, scolding her for getting so caught up over a bunch of stuffed animals while the other chibi had it's eyes on the stuffed animals Hibird was carrying. "Hibird is a pretty strong bird" Midori thought.

"To be able to hold on to both of them with his little legs. Why doesn't that guy just swallow his pride for two seconds and hold them instead of forcing it on Hibird? Or he could've given them to me but then again, he doesn't trust me… Heck, I don't even trust me; I might have just grabbed them and bolted." And with the last of her thoughts fading, she sighed.

Hibari led her through the halls of Namimori Middle toward the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee room. On the way there, she took a look into the classrooms and saw that in every room, everyone was taking a test. She stopped for a minute when she saw a boy with fluffy looking brown hair freaking out. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he was having trouble with the test and this made Midori chuckle.

Eventually, they made it to the room where Hibari handed her a few papers and said that she needed to have a parent or guardian fill it out. She took the papers and was about to be on her way when Hibari asked her "What is your name?" She turned around with a bright smile and said "Hanabira Midori, but you can just call me Midori. Say, what's your name?"

"You don't need to know." This was not the answer Midori was looking for. "Aww come on! We're all friends here! You, me, and Hibird!" At the mentioning of Hibird's name, he once again chirped. "Midori! Midori!"

"I'll have you know that we are not friends here, I only asked you to come to Namimori Middle because although I hate weak herbivores, I hate stupid ones even more." Hibari said coldly but Midori didn't take notice to his tone.

"Fine! You know what? It is all good because will I find out your name, and I will make you my friend just you wait!" Midori declared cheerfully and with that, she ran out of the office, completely forgetting about the stuffed animals.

That night, she handed the papers to the owner of the bakery who happily filled them out. It wasn't that he didn't want her at the bakery; actually, he would kind of miss her when she's gone but it made him happy to see that she would be able to go and find some friends that are in her age group as well. She couldn't have the staff of the bakery as her friends forever, they may know and work together well but the rest of the staff are much older than her.

It was the next day, Tuesday when Midori got up super early and got into her new uniform, it felt a little strange, the thought of going to school had changed her schedule drastically. Hopefully for the best.

Midori walked up to the entrance to find that there was no one there, but the person she had met yesterday who refused to give her his name. He did not look very happy.

Midori was about to greet him when he interrupted. "You're late." "Oh?~ I take it you were waiting for me?" Midori asked teasingly.

"No, I always wait here to bite stupid herbivores that are late to death." With that, Hibari once again brought out his tonfas.

"Holy Cheese! Where do you keep those things? In your pants or something?" Midori cried and this made her remember something. "Wait! Before you chew me to death, where are the stuffed animals you promised? Here I am, in front of Namimori Middle and I see no stuffed animal anywhere!"

This made Hibari's eye twitch with annoyance, he was going to bite her to death but at the same time, she did fulfill her end of the deal and he would hate to be indebt to her. So, putting his tonfas away **again**, he led her back towards the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee room.

**To Tsuna!~**

The boy with fluffy looking brown hair or Tsuna looked at the hallway from where he was sitting and saw his cloud guardian walking with a girl who had a big grin on her face. "HIIEEE! Who's that girl with Hibari-san and why does she look so happy? Well! Not that it's impossible for someone to be happy around Hibari-san but… AHH Whatever! I shouldn't get too into his business anyway!" He sighed dropping the matter quickly.

**Back to Midori!~**

"Ahh~ and we're back in this room" Midori thought to herself as she walked in. "Well? Where are my stuffed birds?" she asked "Wao that sounded weird!" She thought to herself.

"Here." Hibari said throwing both of them at her. Midori caught both of them, almost falling in the process. "Um….. here, this one's for you…" Midori said shyly while handing him the purple bird. "I only needed one." Hibari raised an eyebrow as he saw Midori pink at the cheeks, only getting redder as time passed. "Well! That's all so later!" Midori said while looking at the floor, and once she had nothing else to say, she ran out of the room with her bag on her shoulder and her hands clutching the green stuffed animal.

"I have to find my class!" she thought out loud as she ran down the halls.

**Again to Tsuna!~**

Tsuna was talking to his friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato when the teacher came in. "Alright students! Today we have a new student who should be coming here any moment now." The students started to talk again but not going back to their past conversation, now they all wanted to know who the new student was.

**To Midori!~ **

"A-1! I found it! Why does it have to be at the end of the hall!" Midori mentally screamed. She dashed straight into the open door surprising everyone. "Hello! My name is Hanabira Midori but you can call me Midori! Uhh I have not been to school for some time so I forgot how things worked! Umm please take care of me?" Midori quickly said her self introduction and the class was silent for one second before laughing loudly, not necessarily at her, but at her introduction, usually new students would be very shy but she had just jumped into the class and said her introduction at an inhuman speed.

Everyone started talking to each other. Some of the girls talked about how energetic she is and how she could bring up any serious mood. The guys talked about how cute she was not only her appearance but the fact that she was holding a stuffed animal that slightly matched her hair color.

"HIIEEE! It's that girl that was with Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, loud enough for the whole class to hear all eyes when back to her with astonishment, they were about to talk again when she said something.

"Oh? You're that boy who has super fluffy looking hair and was freaking out over a test yesterday!" Midori pointed out. The whole class burst into laughter once more except for Gokudera who was trying to silence a few people. Tsuna flushed at her observation and asked her "Wa! How did you know that?" this made Midori chuckle darkly "Some things I just know~" She said with a scary look on her face.

"T-This girl is bi-polar or something tenth." Gokudera said, if looks could kill, her face defiantly wounded him. "She looks like a fun person to get to know ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked and laughed. The girl with the short brown hair or Kyoko chimed in as well. "She looks rather unique don't you think Tsuna-kun?"

"This is going to be a crazy year for me!" both Tsuna and Midori thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>So! How did this story turn out? This is the first fanfiction that I've written of Katekyo Hitman Reborn its also been the most I've ever written! XD about the AU or not... I'm not really sure, probably not. Many characters will be mentioned but I dont know if I'll be adding any fighting~ Uhh what else?<p>

I hope you review it! tell me if thers anything wrong with it XD i hoped you enjoyed I'll maybe have a new chapter every month... though im not sure if I can keep my word on that but if you guys can review, then that would be a great motivation! Until next time!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just wanna tell you guys now, when I was thinking about making this story, I wanted Midori to look like… idk Gumi from Vocaloids or kinda but not really like Uni from khr. I'm telling you guys this cuz sometimes when I read fanfictions with OCs, sometimes, even the most detailed details are not enough for me so, if any of u people out there have a hard time visualizing, yea… that's how I intended Midori to look like~**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Midori was growing accustomed to school life. She would always go straight home although getting invites from her classmates to hang out. Midori would kindly reject them and be on her way. Sometimes, her new friend Sasagawa Kyoko would walk with Midori to her destination, knowing that she worked in her favorite cake store in Namimori.<p>

When Midori introduced Kyoko to the owner, he was more than happy to see that Midori had gotten herself a good friend. Sometimes, he would share his ideas of new sweets he wanted to make; this conversation usually went on for a while since both girls liked to hear about the different kinds of confectionaries and how they would be made.

When it was around 7, Kyoko would leave, cheerfully waving goodbye and that she would see Midori tomorrow. After that, it leads to Midori having some dinner with the owner and telling him her day. As time passes, the owner would too leave and Midori would get ready to go to sleep.

At times, the owner would see Midori looking out beyond the cash register and saw all those people hanging out, eating the sweets they make.

He would walk over to Midori and say that it is ok if she wanted to go somewhere with her friends. Midori would always wave her arms in disagreement telling him "I could never do that! What will happen if I'm gone? I already have enough time taken away from the bakery at school; I couldn't possibly avoid it any more!"

It was a Sunday morning when the owner came to the bakery earlier than usual.

"Oh! What are you doing here owner? W-Well not that I don't want you here it's just… ahh~ never mind what I just said." Midori stopped herself from rambling on.

"There was something I really wanted to give you Midori." The owner said as he held out a box.

"Umm, what is it?" Midori looked at the box strangely.

"Here, I'll let you open it." The owner said, handing the box to Midori.

As Midori opened the box, her bright orange eyes grew wide. It was a cell phone, a green cell phone. The design was simple, it was glossy, and was nothing more than a simple flip cell phone but Midori didn't care. She looked up at the owner and gave him an "Are-you-sure-I-can-have-this" look on her face. This made the owner chuckle.

"It is all yours, I've notice for some time now that you didn't have one. For safety reasons I decided to buy this for you. This is also a birthday present for you, since it was yesterday?" the owner asked.

"Heh? How did you know my birthday was yesterday?" Midori asked back.

"That is another story for another time." The owner answered, brushing her question off lightly. "So," he continued "Yesterday you turned 14 is that correct?"

"You are a very mysterious person, owner…" Midori was about to press on but considering the face that he had bought her a cell phone, she decided to bombard him with questions another time. Right now, she had to figure out how the cell phone works!

Thanking the owner, she grabbed her bag and set outside the bakery for her break. On the way to the park, a question came in her mind. What can she do with her cell phone now? There really wasn't anyone to call so… Then a light bulb appeared on top of her head. She opened up her bag and saw that the green bird was still there. Midori held it up to her face and remembered what she did with the other one. She had given the purple one to that boy, whose name she had not been able to obtain yet.

Midori's cheeks reddened a bit when she was at the end of the memory. She had dashed out with a flustered look on her face that day though she couldn't understand why.

Shaking her head to chase those embarrassing memories away, she tied the bird to the top left corner of her cell phone where tiny holes have been made on purpose for that reason exactly. When she finished, she held it out in front of her face and smiled. "It looks so pretty, and cute, and green!~" Midori said out loud.

"Ahh! Midori-chan! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice caught her attention. Midori putted the cell phone in her bag.

It was Tsuna and everyone else; Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and another girl trying to cling onto Tsuna's arm.

"Hahi! Who is this Kyoko-chan?" The girl asked. Midori looked at the girl for a bit, she had her hair in a ponytail and her hair color looked like it was between brown and a dark magenta. Her outfit consisted of a light yellow hoodie and some simple white pants.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you Haru-chan! This is Midori-chan and she is new to our school." Kyoko explained.

When Kyoko said this, Midori thought about the time when she had made people laugh with her self introduction and when she made fun of Tsuna unintentionally.

"Hmm~ What did I say he had again? Oh right! Tsuna looks like he has super fluffy hair! Why didn't I remember before! Gah! Now I really want to touch it! WAIT! But I can't! His girlfriend is right there… should I? NO! YES! NO! YES!" Before anyone can say or do anything, Midori went over to Tsuna, grabbed his shoulders putted one of her hands on his head, and just swished it around.

"Wah~ It really is soft!~" Midori thought, sparkles were literally in the background.

And then she snapped out of it, only to get confused looks from everyone, a death glare from the un-introduced girl, and a Tsuna that was slightly blushing in front of her.

"Oops! I'm sorry! I just couldn't stop myself aha ha…" Midori lightly apologized.

The group bursted out laughing … well, really only Yamamoto and Kyoko considering their clueless nature. Gokudera was not happy that someone had touched the tenth but his feelings were overlapped by "Haru-chan's" rage.

"W-wa-wa WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Haru yelled.

"Ahahaha~ I didn't mean to attack your boyfriend! I was just curious." Midori replied.

"B-BOYFRIEND?" Tsuna and Haru repeated Midori's word again.

"AH~ You guys aren't dating?" Midori questioned.

"NO! Of course not!" Tsuna yelled, trying to brush off the subject; he didn't want Midori's words of confusion to encourage Haru anymore than she already is.

"Oh… ok then! Ahh! Look at the time! My break is almost over I should be heading back." Midori said quickly as she wanted to leave the awkward scene as soon as possible. But then she remembered something.

"Hey! I just got my cell phone today! Let me get all of your numbers mmk?~" She said, pulling out her new, unscratched cell phone.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Kyoko said.

"You really like green don't you? Haha" Yamamoto asked.

"Che, I don't know why you're so happy, it's just an ordinary phone." Gokudera asked, making Midori feel like she was acting slightly younger than she should have, not that she minded.

"What's so good about a phone like that?" Haru asked with anger still in her tone.

"When did you get it?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahh! This morning! Apparently the owner found out my birthday was yesterday and so he got me a cell phone." Midori answered.

"EHH?" Everyone except Gokudera and Haru cried.

"Why didn't you tell us before? We could have thrown you a party!" Kyoko offered.

"Naw it's ok Kyoko, I really don't need things like that anyways. You guys being my friends is enough for me~" And with that Midori smiled sweetly. Half the time, it was hard to tell if she was smiling because she was really happy or if it was because she wanted to kill someone. It would seem that this time, Midori was sincerely happy.

"Did the owner of the bakery also buy that stuffed animal for your phone?" Kyoko asked when she remembered that Midori was also holding it on her first day of school.

"Nope! I got this from a boy when he got it out of a crane machine! He refuses to tell me his name though." Midori said depressingly.

"Maybe we can help you!" Yamamoto offered cheerfully.

"Well does he go to out school?" Tsuna asked.

"Yea! He does! Err I think he's in the Disciplinary Committee or something like that… or at least that's what it said on the door when I went in the room…" Midori explained.

"T-tenth, you don't think it's…" Gokudera started.

"Wow I think it is him Tsuna." Yamamoto enthusiastically replied.

"Who? Who?" Midori was almost yelling now, she wanted to know his name so bad.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna answered.

"Hmm… I'm going to take a guess that that's his last name right?" Midori asked slowly.

"Yeah." Tsuna answer simply.

"Then what's his first name?" She asked back.

"HIIEEE! You don't plan on actually calling Hibari-san by his first name do you?" Now Tsuna was starting to panic a little.

"Oi! Do you have a death wish or something you stupid woman?" Gokudera yelled.

"NO! It's just that, that's what friends do right?" Midori said, adding yet another question.

"Ha! You say that you two are friends but he doesn't tell you his name? That doesn't seem like he wants to be your friend." Haru retorted harshly.

"I know." Midori said back with a gloomy face. But then, her expression changed.

"So that is why I've made it my mission to have him become my friend!" She said while pointing straight in a random direction, full of resolve. Sparkles were starting to come back to her.

"Midori-chan is so determined ne minna?" Kyoko questioned the group while giggling.

"I-I suppose she is" Tsuna slightly stuttered with a deadpan look on his face.

"Well! To be in a room with Hibari-san for 5 minutes and not get beaten up must mean she's something else ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned.

"So so so! What is his first name?" Midori sounded more demanding this time.

"K-Kyoya." Tsuna merely squeaked.

"Hee~ What a name. I like it!" Midori exclaimed.

"Ahh! That's right! Phone numbers!" She reminded herself.

Midori exchanged numbers with Tsuna, Kyoko, and Yamamoto happily; Gokudera only complied because he said it was for the tenth's safety. Haru was a little more unwilling to give her's but Midori was getting through to her.

"Nee~ I haven't introduced myself yet right? My name is Hanabira Midori but you can call me Midori, I have a strange name ne?" Midori joked, trying to get the girl to like her.

"You're not after Haru's future husband are you?" Haru asked skeptically.

"Nope! Someone else is preoccupying me right now so I have no intention of falling in love with Tsuna! I just couldn't control myself when I remembered how much I wanted to touch his super fluffy looking hair!" Midori said rather cheerfully.

This made Tsuna deadpan once again.

"Ok then! My name is Miura Haru, but you can call me Haru! I hope we can be friends!" Haru said back, now happy of the fact that this new girl was not trying to steal her Tsuna from her.

Haru now was fully willing to exchange phone numbers with Midori.

"Oops! I should really be getting back to work now so bai!" Midori said already half running.

"Ahh wait Midori-chan! Let us go with you!" Kyoko yelled, catching up to her. "Kyoko-chan told Haru that Midori-chan works at Haru's favorite bakery is that right?" Haru asked.

"Yuppy! Lets go get some cake then!" Midori replied.

The girls waved back to Tsuna and the others and were on their way.

**To Tsuna!~**

"Hey," Yamamoto started. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that Midori got a stuffed animal from Hibari-san?"

"Che, I'm surprised she didn't get beaten up." Gokudera said, slightly agreeing with Yamamoto.

"Yeah, that's true…" Tsuna thought out loud. "Hey, do you guys think that Hibari-san might…"

"Might what Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned curiously.

"I don't know, like Midori-chan?" Tsuna said, seeing that it was almost impossible for Hibari to even tolerate most people, let alone liking them. But, if what Midori said was true, then it was way out of character for Hibari to give her a stuffed animal.

"Who are you to get into my personal affairs herbivore?" A voice was heard by Tsuna and his two friends.

This made Tsuna's blood run cold. Hibari brought out his tonfas.

Hibari was right behind them and they never noticed! This was quite a scary situation.

"Oi! You wanna fight?" Gokudera yelled getting his bombs out.

"Haha! No need to fight guys!" Yamamoto said, trying to calm both sides down.

Hibari rushed towards the group and Tsuna's 'HIEES" were the last thing that was heard from the three of them.

**To Midori!~**

Heading back to the bakery, Midori worked her remaining shift that really wasn't so long, Kyoko and Haru offered to help but Midori kindly refused to have to her friends who are guests, work.

When Midori's shift ended, she walked over to them with a green tea cake. It was decorated with a green jell swirl over the top and a piece of white chocolate that had been shaped and dusted green to look like a tea leaf. "Wow! That looks so good Midori!" Kyoko said, admiring the cake.

"Ok, I think we should share this one!" Midori decided.

"You really like green Midori-chan?" Haru asked seeing so far almost everything Midori owned was green.

"Yup! I really like green! Why, I don't know, but the color is just so nice!" Midori replied while taking a bite out of the cake.

When the girls were done with the cake, Midori decided to ask them something.

"Hey, should I make a cake for Kyoya?"

Kyoko and Haru looked at her with shock. This caused Midori to flush before saying quickly "It's not what you think guys! It's just, not only did he give me a stuffed animal and introduced Namimori Middle to me. Before that, I didn't actually go to school, I just worked at the bakery all day. So technically, because of him, I was able have lots of nice friends." Midori said sincerely.

"Aww!" Kyoko and Haru cooed at the same time making Midori blush even more than she already did.

"B-but the thing is, I can decorate cakes, I just can't make them." Midori sighed.

"Do you want us to help you Midori-chan?" Kyoko offered.

"Naw, it's ok, you guys should get going soon, it's getting pretty dark." Midori replied, she didn't want her friends to stick around helping her and waste their time with something that she should really do herself.

"Hahi! You're right Midori-chan! It is getting dark!" Haru pointed out again.

"You guys need me to walked you home?" Midori asked, looking at the sun already more than halfway down the horizon.

"It's fine Midori-chan, we can walk home from here." Kyoko assured her. "You know," Kyoko spoke once again. "I don't really know Hibari-san that well, but I'm sure he would be happy to accept anything from you."

"Really?" Midori questioned, knowing Kyoko's answer already.

"Haru thinks so too! Hibari-san is so mean! Haru hopes Midori-chan will make him soft! Haru supports Midori-chan's mission!" Haru yelled, full of passion.

"Thanks guys." Midori said, pulling out another sincere smile.

When Kyoko and Haru left, Midori ran straight into the kitchen. It was pretty late so no one was there but her and the baking ingredients.

"Alright! Lets get started!" Midori hyped herself up and she started to look into the book of cake recipes that the owner had trusted her in keeping.

"I guess I should start with something simple first" She thought to herself.

After most of her hours going into mixing and baking the cake, she was finally done.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it read "3:00 AM" This made Midori flinch. Time had really passed her without her noticing.

She was too tired to taste the cake and she just putted a slice in the box.

After that, she went straight to bed without changing her clothes.

**Morning~**

Midori woke up later than she had planned so she quickly changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, grabbed the box that contained a slice of cake that she made yesterday, and ran out of the bakery leaving it to the owner who was already there.

She ran as fast as she could and she ran up the stairs and to her homeroom. Before noticing anyone's greetings, she glanced at the clock that showed her there was still 5 minutes left until the bell rung.

She walked over to her seat which was behind Kyoko's.

"Good morning Midori/chan!" Kyoko, Tsuna and Yamamoto greeted.

"Wahh~ Good morning everyone!" Midori greeted back while stretching.

"What's that box you got there Midori?" Yamamoto asked taking notice to the white box with some pink lines on it.

"That better not have anything that will harm the tenth!" Gokudera yelled, jumping in front of Tsuna.

"I-I'm pretty sure its nothing to worry about Gokudera-kun." Tsuna reassured his friend.

"This, is a secret! And only Kyoko-chan and I know what's inside!" Midori said, making Kyoko giggle.

"Good thing I was able to help cheer Midori on in making a cake." Kyoko thought to herself giving a knowingly smile to Midori.

Tsuna and Yamamoto decided to bush it off but Gokudera was still suspicious. Class dragged on and then lunch came.

"Hey Tsuna! Mind if I ask you a question?" Midori said, running up to Tsuna with the box being held behind her back.

"Umm sure, what do you want to know?" Tsuna replied a little worried about what she had in mind to ask. "Hopefully it wouldn't be anything about Hibari-san." Tsuna thought.

"Do you know where Kyoya is?" Midori asked innocently making Tsuna deadpan a third time at her crazy questions.

"You actually want to see Hibari-san? Well, it's not that people shouldn't want to see him, he's just really dangerous." Tsuna explained.

"It's fine! I actually just wanted to give him something. That's all!" Midori said, pressing on to have Tsuna tell her the locations of Kyoya.

"Hibari-san is usually either on the roof, or the Disciplinary Committee room." Yamamoto jumped into the conversation.

"You really want to die don't you?" Gokudera asked rhetorically.

"Thank you Yamamoto!" Midori yelled while running towards the Disciplinary Committee room.

Upon entering, she saw that Kyoya was not there but another person. "Ano~ Is Kyoya here?" Midori asked the person, which caught him by surprise.

"Usually, when someone was asking to see Kyo-san, they would be picking a fight with him, why is this girl asking for him?" the person thought to himself.

"Ahh! I forgot! My name is Hanabira Midori! Please just call me Midori if you like!" She said, getting used to introducing herself to others.

"A-ah, my name is Tetsuya Kusakabe, Kyo-san should be on the roof if I'm not mistaken, but-" He was interrupted when Midori thank him and left the room quickly. "Wait!" He yelled, but the green haired girl was already gone from his sight.

Midori made her way up the stairs and when she reached the top, she took her time to breathe a bit because those were some stairs! Midori opened the door that lead to the roof and she took a look around. What she saw made her orange eyes grow big and flicker with amusement.

"Hehe~ Looks like Kyoya is sleeping." Midori thought while taking in the sight of the sleeping figure. "Wahh! This is no time to stare! It's rude!" She shook her head vigorously and set the box down next to him. She looked at him again and giggled quietly. "For a guy, he has quite a lot of hair." Midori stated to herself when she saw how Hibari's bangs covered his eyes.

Midori unconsciously moved her hand and softly moved his bangs to the side. She then jumped back when she realized what he was doing.

Midori opened up her bag and took out a post-it and a pen. After writing her message, she stuck the post-it on the box then she took another piece of post-it and continued her message since one wasn't enough. And after she was done, she left quietly, trying not to wake him up; although her attempts had failed since Hibari had woken up when he heard the door open.

He kept his eyes closed because he was pretty sure it wasn't anyone dangerous, nevertheless keeping his guard up. When Hibari opened his eyes, there was no one in sight but he saw a box next to him. He read the post-its first.

"_Hellow Kyoya! Haha! Are you surprised I know your name? Hehe I have my sources~ Anyways! I wanted to thank you for giving me the chance to experience school life and meet many new friends, as a token of my appreciation, you can have this cake!" _Post-it number one said.

Hibari shifted his attention to the next post-it and it said _"I hope you like it cuz I spent all night trying to make it!" _Hibari opened the box to see a beautifully decorated cake was in it. Beside it, lied a plastic fork. At first he was skeptical but after reading her note, he decided to try the cake.

"Why did I not stop that girl when she touched me?" Hibari thought to himself. It was strange, if anyone had touched him like that, he would have bitten then to death. Why did he not bite her to death? Not to mention, he also did not the first two times he pulled his tonfas in front of her. As he took a bite into the cake, his thoughts stopped completely.

As beautiful as the cake looked, it tasted horrible! When he split the center of the cake open, he saw that it was still raw. "Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, coming close to land on Hibari's shoulder. "Is this stupid girl is trying to give me food poisoning? That or she just can't bake." Hibari sighed. "Why did I even take a bite in this thing?" While Hibari was questioning himself, Hibird flew over to the cake and ate the frosting.

"This is going to be quite an interesting year." He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This Chapter is done! XD lolz, y u guaiz no comment? im so sad D: i hope you guys review it soon since that's what would keep me from being lazy and not post new chapter! XO Hey! i you guys want to see the progress of each chapter before it comes out, check my livejournal :D lolz yay!~ its http : aokurousagi. livejournal. com/ (dont 4get to put the spaces XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, at first, I thought writing a story would be pretty easy but, I've come to realize that's not true… I had to do extra research and everything when I thought I already knew the characters pretty well. I guess this only proves that I shouldn't underestimate things huh?~**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday, Midori was at the bakery and she was about to go to bed. There had been an empty room in the back and the owner decided that it should be her secret bedroom. The room looked like any typical bedroom; four walls, a window, a bed, (which made Midori feel even more indebt to the owner when she found out he paid for it) and just a bunch of little décor. The walls were of course, green and on it hung a few pictures Midori recently took of her new friends. Looking back at the pictures, Midori smiled but then frowned a bit.<p>

She had taken at least one picture of all her friends and yet she did not have Kyoya's. "I should get one of him soon." Midori thought determined.

Then a memory flashed in her mind. It was the same day, just a few hours earlier.

_Midori was about to head to the bakery or 'home' when she was stopped by Hibari at the entrance. "You," Hibari began "You tried to kill me with that disgusting cake." _

"_Was it really that bad? I guess I wouldn't know since I didn't try it." Midori said, shrugging lightly. She would have been hurt but, she kind of expected that anyways since it did look pretty bad when she took the cake out of the oven. She just didn't have time to make another one so she went with lucky cake number was the best of the bunch. _

_While Midori was stuck in her thoughts, Hibari had taken out his tonfas and this time, **really** tried to swing it at Midori. Seeing as Hibari was rushing at her, Midori jumped out of the way, a bit shocked and confused. She really didn't mean to kill him with her cake! Midori had jumped at just the right moment, if not, she would've had quite a bruise on her face. _

_Although Midori was able to dodge his attack, she moved a bit too quickly for her body to balance out the weight and direction so she fell. "Are you crazy? What if that piece of metal hit me in the face?" She yelled, more enraged than scared._

"_That was the point." Hibari retorted casually, although he was slightly surprised that she had dodged his attack pretty well. Well, no reason to show his expression of shock and amusement, so he kept it to himself._

"_You know, I'm not really good at fighting so why don't you put those things back in your pants and we'll settle this another way." Midori said slowly._

"_Oh? Would that mean another bet?" Hibari asked, ignoring the first part of what she said. "Uhh sure. Let's make this a … baking challenge!" Midori declared. "Whoever can make the best cake wins."_

"_And the loser?" Hibari questioned. "Umm the loser will… owe the winner a favor! Ok?" Midori decided. "Fine, then we will do this tomorrow." Hibari said. _

"_HEE?~ But I have work tomorrow! And where would we even have the bet?" Midori asked, hoping these questions would cause Hibari to reconsider the date. _

"_The place in which this bet will take place is in the Namimori Middle kitchen. If you refuse to come at 8:00 AM sharp, you will forfeit the bet, making me win by default." Hibari explained._

"_Well, I have work everyday… I suppose if I wake up early and get this over with, I'll make it back before the start of my shift~ Hopefully, it'll only last about an hour because my shift starts at 9!" Midori sorted her plans out in her head._

"_Ok! See you tomorrow then~" Midori said as she waved goodbye._

_End Flashback~_

"Oh! I should bring my camera with me hehe!~" Midori realized. She picked up the green camera that she had purchased with the money she had been saving up from working at the bakery for some time now and placed it in her bag.

She was about to go to sleep when she got a text. She flipped up her phone to see that it was from Tsuna.

"Hey, me and everyone else was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow since it's gunna be a Saturday." The text read. Midori saw the text and made a sad face. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I can't, besides work, I have something important to do. Apologize to everyone else for me?" She texted back to him.

About a minute later, she got another text back. "It's fine! We shouldn't pester you too much about it if you're really that busy."

"I'm really sorry Tsuna! I guess I should at least give you an explanation why, you see, I was going to hang out with Kyoya pretty early tomorrow that's why, it's not that I don't wanna hang out with you guys, I DO! But I can't so I'm sorry. Good nighties~" Midori replied, and with that, she then jumped on her bed and went to sleep.

**To Tsuna!~**

He read the text Midori had sent him and now was holding a shocked expression on his face. "Midori-chan is such a crazy person! Who wants to hang out with Hibari-san when he's so scary? Could it be they're going to fight?" He decided to ask everyone else about this.

**Chatroom-ish On Cell Phones!~**

**Tsuna**: Minna! Midori said she won't be joining us cuz she's gunna hang out with Hibari-san… I think Midori-chan is going to fight Hibari-san tomorrow! Maybe that's why she said she couldn't hang out with us?

**Gokudera**: What? That stupid woman really wants to kill herself doesn't she?

**Yamamoto**: Maa, maa! I'm sure that's not the case! Maybe they're going to go on a picnic or something…

**Gokudera**: What kind of twisted imaginations are making up baseball freak?

**Tsuna**: U-umm I don't think that's the case Yamamoto-kun…

**Kyoko**: I think she'll be all right minna!~ I think Hibari-san may have taken a liking to her!

**Haru**: Don't worry about it Tsuna-san! Haru knows that Midori-chan won't be fighting Hibari-san! If anything, Haru would rather bet that they are going on a picnic rather than fighting!

**Tsuna**: Are you crazy? Hibari-san is like… a merciless killer! There's no way he would be out having picnics!

**Gokudera**: The tenth is right you stupid women! Last time I remember, Hibari bites people to death, not taking bites out of a sandwich under a tree!

**Kyoko**: Although thinking that Hibari-san going on a picnic is a bit much, I'm pretty sure that he really wouldn't fight Midori.

**Yamamoto**: Hey Tsuna! Did she say where she would go to hang out with Hibari-san?

**Tsuna**: No, she didn't say that, but knowing Hibari, it's probably going to be somewhere near or even in Namimori Middle… She also said she was going to hang out with him pretty early…

**Gokudera**: Well I still think they're going to fight!

**Haru**: Would you like to make a bet Gokudera-san?

**Tsuna**: A-ah guys…

**Gokudera**: Fine! Tomorrow we'll go to Namimori Middle and see if they're gunna fight or do something else!

**Tsuna**: Are you guys even sure that they'll be there? U-umm, what would be that something else Gokudera-kun…?

**Kyoko**: Let's not bet on anything to crazy, how about we make this the bet of the intuition, whoever wins has bragging rights.

**Haru**: Haru agrees with Kyoko-chan's terms!

**Gokudera**: Fine by me!

**Yamamoto**: Why don't we get some sleep now huh?

**Tsuna**: Good idea Yamamoto-kun, goodnight everyone.

**Gokudera**: Good night Tenth!

**Kyoko**: Good night minna-san!

**Yamamoto**: Good night!

**Haru**: Night night!~

**Morning!~**

Midori woke up and saw that it was 7:50 AM, she rushed out of bed and got ready to go outside. After grabbing her bag she glanced up at the clock again to see that it said "7:55."

"Oh Poop! I'm not gunna make it!" Midori thought to herself as she frantically locked the door of the bakery and ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the street, not noticing at all that there had been a group of people hiding behind the wall of the bakery peeking out as soon as she turned her head to the direction she was going to run in.

**Tsuna!~**

"Wahh! This is stupid after all guys! Why don't we leave her alone?" Tsuna said, but was ignored by everyone else who was still peeking off the side of the wall of the bakery.

"Common guys! Lets go." Yamamoto whispered. Everyone followed him and Tsuna was trying to catch up to the group, which consisted of Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Haru. "So they are going to do something in Namimori Middle…" Tsuna thought when he saw Midori walking through the entrance of the school.

"Wahh! This is nuts! I feel like such a stalker!" Tsuna thought to himself again, he was amazed his friends didn't have any shame while hiding in a bush.

As soon as Midori entered the school, the group followed closely and were about to enter the school themselves.

**To Midori-chan!~**

She ran towards the cafeteria as fast as she could, last time she remembered, at the back of the cafeteria was the kitchen. When she burst through the doors, she saw that Hibari was already there and waiting for her.

"You're late." He said coldly.

"Wahh! Please don't make me lose when I haven't even started yet!" Midori pleaded. "Whatever, lets just get this over with." Hibari said and they began to get the ingredients out.

"Are you sure we can use the stuff here?" Midori asked. "We might as well do the school a favor and use all of this up before it expires." Hibari stated. "Alright then~" Midori said, and with that, they started.

While Midori was mixing her things, she glaced at Hibari and saw that he was still wearing his school uniform, unlike Midori herself, who wore a more casual outfit. She wore a white graphic tee that had pink poka dots on it and it's length reach a bit past up to her hips. With that, she wore a short black skirt and had knee-length socks and sneakers.

"Hmm~ he doesn't even wear casual clothes on weekends? Either he's really uptight or he really likes this school… or both…" Midori thought to herself and giggled at her silly thoughts.

This made Hibari look over to her with a questionable look on his face. "So this is what she looks like casually." He thought. Suddenly, two chibis of Hibari appeared while one was yelling at him to hurry up, the other was looking at Midori with curious eyes. (AN: I think everyone should have chibis XD they're so fun!~)

The two of them put their mixture into a pan and placed them in the oven. Now, was the long wait for the cakes to bake.

**Tuna Time!~**

"Alright! Gokudera and Haru, you guys take the roof and the third floor, me and Tsuna will take the first and second floor, Kyoko you can handle this floor right?" Yamamoto said, which shocked everyone how he came up with such a clean cut plan.

"Why the hell do you get to be with tenth?" Gokudera asked, now angry with Yamamoto's decision.

"Yeah! How come Haru can't be with Tsuna-san?" Haru complained.

"Guys! We don't have much time! For all we know, Hibari-san and Midori-chan could be on their way somewhere else! Lets hurry up and find them!" Kyoko declared confidently.

"Fine." Gokudera and Haru grumbled at the same time, and the group started to split up.

**Back To Midori!~ **

Only 5 minutes have pasted and she was already bored, Hibari was just leaning again a wall with his eyes closed but he didn't look like he was sleeping. An idea came to Midori's mind when she took out her camera and tightened its string to her wrist so it won't fall.

Midori also grabbed a handful of flour as she walked up to Hibari. "Nee~ Kyoya wake up!" She yelled. "What do you want herbivore?" Hibari asked a bit annoyed. Before he could react to anything; **POOF!** Midori threw the handful of flour she had been holding on at him and quickly moved next to Hibari to snap a picture.

"What the hell did you just do?" Hibari asked murderously as he glared at the green haired girl almost about to break into tears from laughing so hard. "Ahahahaha! That's what you get! Ahahaha! It's just- It's just annoyed me so much how messy I am and how perfectly clean you are so I decided to get even!~" Midori explained. While she was in the middle of laughing; **POOF!** Something hit her face and it tasted like flour.

"Hey!" Midori cried, not laughing anymore but now Hibari was fairly amused as she was before.

"**Now**, we are even." He said simply. "Alright I see how it is," Midori said while taking the string off and putting her camera on the table. "THIS MEANS WAR!" She yelled as she grabbed another handful of flour while Hibari did the same.

**To Octopus Head (aka Gokudera) And Haru!~ **

"Where could they be? They're not here…" Gokudera said when he took a look around the roof of the school.

"Well, they're not in the fields either" Haru called out as she was referring to the baseball field. She had her face pressed against the fence but not enough too hard.

"Damn." Gokudera thought and the two started to head down.

**To Yamamoto and Tsuna!~**

"I don't think they're anywhere here." Tsuna said with a sigh. "Let's check the first floor." Yamamoto decided.

**To Kyoko!~**

Kyoko was in the cafeteria when she heard someone's voice. "THIS MEANS WAR!" She heard Midori yell.

"Quickly minna! I think I found her! I'm in the cafeteria!" Kyoko texted to everyone as fast as she could. Everyone got her text and was rushing to the cafeteria but as quietly as they could.

"They must be in the kitchen." Kyoko thought as it was the area in which most of the noise was coming from. Kyoko crouched down and slowly made her way towards the double doors that led to the kitchen. She slowly rose her head up and what she saw would have made her laugh real loud but she held it in the best she could.

When Kyoko saw that everyone was at the front doors of the cafeteria, she quietly waved everyone to walk over to her. When everyone saw that she was crouching down, they did the same. Everyone slowly brought their heads up to see what Kyoko had been trying to keep her laughter in control about.

The scene before them was a super white kitchen and Midori and Hibari in the middle of it. Both of them were covered in flour and Midori was laughing loudly. Everyone started to come up with their thoughts on how they thought about this situation.

"Wahh~ Midori-chan and Hibari-san look like they're having a great time!~" Kyoko thought, while at the same time, trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's no picnic, but as long as those two are having fun" Yamamoto thought cheerfully to himself.

"M-Midori is truly a scary person herself; to be able to shower Hibari with flour and laugh about it? She really is something else, she really can't be anywhere near Namimori!" Tsuna thought to himself and at the same time imaging a murderous Midori holding a butcher knife. The thought make him shiver.

"I-I lost." Gokudera thought, with an "I-can't-believe-that-just-happened" look on his face.

"Haru WON! Haru is victorious!" Was all Haru can think of at the moment.

"I think we should leave them alone ne?" Kyoko texted again to everyone, afraid that the two inside the kitchen might hear her if she talked. Everyone nodded their heads and left the cafeteria and out of the school as quietly as they could. They, however, were not the only ones who saw what was going about in the kitchen.

"Hmm… This girl has some potential." A mysterious person thought to himself as he jumped off the tree branch he had used to spy on the two people who are now covered in flour. He adjusted his hat that had a green chameleon on it and was on his way.

**To Midori! AGAIN!~**

"Wow! That was fun!" Midori said while her laugh was dying down. She walked over and was about to take the cake out when Hibari stopped her. "Not yet." He said.

"I can take it out whenever I want. And I choose to take it out now." Midori said while opening the oven slightly, only to have it closed again by Hibari's leg. "Give it 25 more minutes." He said, averting his eyes from Midori's gaze. "F-fine, but if it comes out all burnt and stuff, you lose got it?" Midori declared. "We'll see who wins this challenge." Hibari answered.

"Psh fine." Midori replied while walking over to her camera to look at the picture she had taken of Hibari a few minutes ago. "Hey lookie here Kyoya! You look so funny in this picture!" She said while she went into a fit of giggles.

"Give me that camera now or erase the picture yourself or I will break it." Hibari said menacingly. "A-ahh~ I don't think so." Midori said while running behind a counter, using it as a shield. This was obviously useless because Hibari jumped over it making Midori dash to the opposite side.

"You're not going to give up easily are you?" Hibari asked, although he was pretty sure of what her answer was. "NOPE!" Midori yelled. After being chased around the kitchen for about 20 minutes, Midori stared to get tired. "Wao," Hibari thought inwardly "She's lasted longer than anyone else I've met so far."

While Hibari was in his thoughts, Midori was too. "H-he really has a lot of stamina; well he's a guy so that's only to be expected but still!"

In the one second that Hibari caught Midori off guard, he lunged towards her and grabbed the camera out of her hands. "W-wait! Don't delete that picture!" Midori yelled, almost as if she knew what was going to happen one millisecond before the green camera was pulled out of her grasp.

"And why should I listen to you?" Hibari questioned the panicked girl with amusement.

"Please don't delete it! It's like the only picture I have of you!" Midori said, after hearing herself, she felt some blood rushing to her cheeks. She didn't need to touch them to know that they were warm.

"A-ah, I didn't mean to sound like a stalker or whatever, I just really want to be your friend." Midori was now really red. "Friend! Friend!" Hibird chirped as he flew in through the opened window.

"Oh! Hiya Hibird!" Midori greeted. Hibari sighed walked up to Midori and shoved the camera in her hands. "I don't know what you're going to use it for but if you dare let anyone else see that picture, I will kill you with no hesitation." Hibari spoke, as coldly as he could but it didn't seem to have a negative effect on Midori; all she cared about was the fact that Hibari had let her keep the picture and that was all that mattered.

Before Midori was about to say something, she heard a **Ding!~ **"Ahh! The cakes must be ready!" Midori said as she putted her camera down and wore some oven mitts. When both cakes were pulled out of the oven, they were decorated with icing and fruit. When the two cakes were finished, both looked as good as the other but in their own special way.

Midori cut a slice from each cake and placed them on two different paper plates. "So, who is there to judge?" Midori asked, and a chibi appeared and beated Midori on the head since she didn't ask him about this before.

"I was hoping you would be mature enough and have the both of us judge each other's confection, but…" Hibari said slightly teasing Midori of her maturity. "I am mature! Fine! We should do that!" And with that, Midori found some plastic forks and handed one to Hibari.

When she took a bite of her's and a bite of Hibari's cake, they tasted the same. "They taste the same." Midori let her thoughts out. "Well that was to be expected, we had limited things to really make anything else but a simple pound cake." Hibari stated while staring at the two cakes they had made.

"I know, but you won today didn't you?" Midori asked, causing Hibari to shift his attention from the two cakes to her. "If you hadn't convinced me to keep the cake in the oven for some more, it would have been raw by now wouldn't it?" Midori pointed out. "Alright, you win and I owe you a favor, I suggest you save it for something useful. And even though I lost, I still won because I learned something new today." Midori said as she smiled. Her smile made Hibari feel strange on the inside but he decided to ignore it.

"I think we should start cleaning up." She decided, after taking a look around the kitchen whose blue walls were dusted white from all the flour.

Clean up took a pretty long time as the flour was not just all over the walls and floors, but the tables and all the utensils. When everything was clean, Midori looked up at the clock hesitantly and she saw that it was already 10:30 AM. Midori rushed to get her things in her bag and carried the two cakes in a box since Hibari said that he was going to throw it away anyways if she didn't take them. They were small cakes so Midori agreed. Plus, it was something she could share with everyone when she came back to the shop.

Midori was about to dash out of the kitchen doors but she stopped herself and looked back. "You wanna know what I learned today?" She asked Hibari. "How to correctly bake a cake?" Hibari asked back. "Well, yes," Midori admitted embarrassingly. "But also that Kyoya is a really nice person." And with that, she dashed out through the double doors.

"What a strange girl." Hibari said to himself. "So stupid and impulsive." And although he was thinking this, he was smiling which made Hibird move his head on one side out of confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! I hoped you guys had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it!~ I don't wanna be arrogant but I thought this chapter was very funny XD it made me laugh while I was typing it! Holy balonies!~ Yup! That's right, Reborn will introduced soon to Midori which might mean there's some mafia stuff getting involved OAO but don't worry, I plan on keeping it on the light and funny side ^o^ ~ Until next time! Keep reviewing!~ Oh! And I really don't know how many floors Namimori has though, it probably has more than that but I just made it so, to my convenience… I also don't know if there's such a thing as chatrooms on cell phones… idk~ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So! This Chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the usual… I'm sorry?~**

* * *

><p>The owner of the bakery Midori works in was sitting in the empty bakery. It was a Monday. It was a bit early to open up and no one came to work yet, so he sat at one of the many empty tables and drank some tea. Midori had already headed to school and he was alone. Everything is calm, quiet, peaceful, until he heard someone come through the doors.<p>

"Well, it's been quite some time hasn't it Reborn?" He asked the mysterious figure by the door. "I suppose it has, Tokujiro Zen." 'Reborn' called out. As he came closer to the owner, that person seemed to be a baby with a black suit on. He had a fedora with a big orange band on it. Not only that, but he also had a green chameleon.

"What brings you here today?" The owner asked. "I'm here to talk to you about Hanabira Midori." The baby replied while jumping up on a chair, with that, their conversation began.

**Midori!~ **

As Midori was running up to the entrance, Midori saw Hibari which usually meant she was late. "Haha hello Kyoya~ Am I late?" Midori asked cheerfully. "Yes, I suppose this means you will get bitten to death; by me." Hibari said dangerously as he pulled out his tonfas. Midori remembered the last time that she saw him, he has actually swung at her and this time she wasn't going to risk another possible bruise to her face.

"I should start running now…" Midori thought to herself as she sped past him and into the school; however she had to run pretty quick since she could sense Hibari chasing her. "Wahh! Where are you when I need you A-1?" She thought as she was frantically looking up at the signs that read the numbers of each class.

When Midori found her classroom, she was opened it halfway when she was stopped by Hibari. "Common! I'm here aren't I?" Midori whined trying to get Hibari to lose his grip on the door. "That's not enough you stupid herbivore." Hibari replied slightly amused at Midori's childish comments.

"If you don't open this door for me, I'm going to show everyone that picture I took of you last week!" Midori threatened. "You know that would mean I'd have to kill you for real right? I was only planning to break your bones but if you show that picture to anyone, I will snap your neck." Hibari threatened back as he slightly moved closer to Midori's face which made her back away a bit.

"Well, that's my problem to deal with later; your problem would be to deal with the frustration of everyone making fun of you, I'm sure you can't just kill everyone who laughs behind your back because you'd probably drag the population of Namimori down to one and then you'll be all lonely!" Midori shouted pressing her forehead on his.

Everyone in the class of A-1 was just gawking at the two outside through the window. (You know how in some schools in animes and stuff where there's like a window that's between the classroom and the hallways? Yea, that~) Even the homeroom teacher couldn't help but stare at them. Cold gray eyes met with glossy bright orange orbs and it would almost seem like lighting was drawn in between.

Nobody moved until Hibari averted his gaze and left. Midori then had a victorious smile on her face as she opened the door and walked into class. "I'm sorry! I woke up late and I was distracted for a few minutes back there haha~" Midori told the teacher whose response was "I-it's fine Hanabira-san, just take your seat." Midori nodded and walked down the second row to her seat. While she was walking, everyone was staring at her and making comments about how amazingly lucky she was not to get bitten to death by Hibari.

She simply walked to her seat and sat down to talk with her friends; or she was about to, when she got weird looks from everyone. "Umm… is something up guys? You're all like staring at me." Midori said a bit awkwardly. "Oh! N-no; I-it's nothing Midori-chan!" Tsuna said unconvincingly while waving his arms about. When Midori took a look around the group, she really sensed something different. Tsuna looked like he was afraid of something and was full paranoia. Kyoko looked like she wanted to laugh but instead went with a modest giggle. Yamamoto looked happy as always but his smile looked like it was telling something more this time. Gokudera just looked really mad about something, more so than he usually is.

Midori was really confused. "Did I miss something during the weekend?" Everyone stiffened up a little when they heard Midori's question only adding to her suspicion. "You know, if you guys have something to say you might as well get out with it." Midori insisted.

"Ahahaha, it's really nothing Midori-chan, really!" Tsuna said, trying to suppress her suspicion when Kyoko chimed in. "It's nothing for you to worry about Midori-chan, we were just remembering something funny that happened during the weekend." Although Kyoko wasn't exactly telling the truth, she was, and so her words came out smoothly. "Hee~? So what did I miss guys? You sounded like you had a lot of fun!" Midori cried. Now, no one knew what to do, they'd have to come up with an answer. That was when Gokudera decided to speak up.

"Che, if you really wanted to know, then you should have been there you stupid woman!" "Ehh? But it wasn't my fault! I was busy!" Midori argued back. "Then live with the curiosity!" Gokudera shouted back. "Psh fine! I'll drop it," Midori said calmly this time. "For now~" She thought to herself, she knew that if these guys won't tell her, then there's always Haru; she would probably spill everything.

School was once again, dragging by as always. But, today went a bit differently than usual, everyone was given stacks of homework and it was due the very next day. What was even stranger was that the amount of homework that was given was on topics that the teacher didn't even go over yet.

By the end of the day, everyone was going home, dragging their bunches of paper of homework behind them. Midori didn't know anything to the homework when it was given to her. She could barely understand the math they were going over now, let alone these complicated problems!

"Hey, can we study together on this, guys? I have no idea what these questions mean!" Midori sobbed while gripping her papers. "I think the only person who could possibly solve this is Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said while looking over to his storm guardian. "Don't worry tenth! I will make sure that you and all the other idiots will understand these questions before the day is over!" Gokudera shouted passionately.

"Looks like we're forming a study group huh? So would it be at your house as always Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Sure, I don't mind." Tsuna replied. "Sorry minna-san, I can't go today, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kyoko waved to everyone and left first. Midori called the owner to let him know where she was going and they were on their way.

"Wao, I didn't know Gokudera was so smart," Midori said as the group was walking out of the school. "He doesn't look it…" "I'm right here you stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled, pulling out his dynamites. "I don't think we should be playing with fireworks right now Gokudera haha!" Yamamoto said, laughing. "These aren't fireworks! You stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled, now changing his attention to Yamamoto. "Ahh! Wait Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out, but his words fell on deaf ears.

After some time of running around and chasing each other, (which was mostly done on Gokudera's part) the group had eventually made it to Tsuna's house. "Wao, so this is your how Tsuna?" Midori asked, taking in the sight of the house in front of her. "Uh, yea, let's go inside." Tsuna said while opening the front door.

As soon as he opened to door, a pink grenade hit him straight in the face. "Crap!" He yelled. "Shit!" Gokudera exclaimed, trying to get the grenade elsewhere before it explodes. "Huh?" Midori looked confused. "What's a grenade doing-" Before she could finish her thoughts, it exploded. "Wait, what? I thought it was just a toy! Holy baloney!" Midori yelled, clearly freaking out.

As Tsuna got up from the impact of the explosion, he was kicked back on the ground by a baby. "Your late." The baby said, and then he looked at the group in front of him. Of course he knew Yamamoto and Gokudera but the one person he hadn't exactly met yet was the girl with the green hair and bright orange eyes.

"Reborn! Get off of me!" Tsuna cried but to no avail. Midori looked at the baby and thought to herself "What kind of family is this? This is nothing of an average family!" "This isn't a normal family. I'm Reborn and I'm going to make Tsuna into the most powerful mafia boss ever!" Reborn announced as he made his way towards Midori. "Really? That seems a bit far fetched but you know what?" Midori responded while crouching down and poking Reborn on the forehead, "I believe you!" Now, she was getting shocked looks from everyone except Reborn who smiled, knowing that Midori _had_ to believe him considering her past involvement with the mafia.

"What's all the commotion about Tsu-kun?" Another figure approached the scene. "Ara! You have a new friend Tsu-kun? Why didn't you tell me!" Tsuna's mother came out, completely ignoring the mess the explosion the grenade had left and cheerfully greeted Midori. "Hello there! I am Tsuna's mother and it's very nice to meet you! You can call me Nana!" "A-ah my name is Hanabira Midori; you can just call me Midori. Nice to meet you to" Midori introduced herself back to the woman. "What a nice name Midori-chan! Why don't you and everyone else come inside! I'll make some snacks!" Nana said, heading back inside.

"S-she ignored the explosion?" Midori voiced out. "It seems that Mom is completely oblivious to the whole mafia business…" Tsuna sighed; although he would prefer it so. Everyone headed into the house and to Tsuna's room where they were greeted with I-pin and Lambo who were fighting over something again. "Guys! Can you please get out of here? We're going to study!" Tsuna pleaded. His request was followed by I-pin but was not by Lambo. "Gyahahahaha! Lambo doesn't listen to Tsuna! Lambo will stay here!" Lambo pointed to the floor.

"Get out." Reborn said calmly as he kicked Lambo out the window. When everyone heard Lambo crying out side, they sweat dropped. "Hmm~ What an amusing family~" Midori expressed, as she took a look at Tsuna's room. "Messy, but all in all, average." She thought. Everyone sat around the table and were about to start when Tsuna asked Midori "Do you really believe we're all in the mafia?" "Yes, why not?" Midori asked back. "I-it just seems different, when Reborn was told you about this, how could you believe him so whole heartedly?"

"Well, I can't say I haven't seen what the mafia looks like…" Midori replied, her eyes darkening. "But! That's another story for another time!" She quickly added to prevent anyone from pressing on. Also to avoid an awkward silence, she spoke again. "Well? I came here to do my homework and I need it done so let's get started!"

"Oh! I almost forgot why I'm here ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. "You stupid baseball freak! Alright let's get started." Gokudera decided. They got through it slowly although it wasn't so much of Gokudera teaching as much as Midori and Yamamoto just copying the answers. Every now and then, the two would glance at each other and laugh quietly when they saw Tsuna trying to keep up with Gokudera when they were just simply writing the answers over on their pages.

When they were finally finished, Midori announced that she would be the first to go home. Although Nana had offered her dinner, Midori insisted she was fine and was well on her way.

**To Tsu-kun~ **

"Ne, Reborn, you don't have anything to do with the crazy amounts of homework we had today right?" Tsuna asked. "What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? I had nothing to do with this." Reborn replied. Tsuna was about to sigh in relief before Reborn added to his sentence. "Although Doctor Borin might have convinced the teachers and pulled a few strings."

"You! You set this up! But why? Did you just wanted to torture us into hours of doing math homework?" Tsuna ranted. "I needed Midori to get accustomed to the people who she'll soon be working with." Reborn answered. "Wait- Reborn-san, you don't mean…" Gokudera started. "Does this mean that Midori will be in the game too?" Yamamoto asked excitedly.

Now there were two chibi's of Tsuna. One wanted to yell at Yamamoto, telling him that this whole mafia thing was far from a game, but the opposite! The other one just gave up on telling Yamamoto and thought he was better off thinking it was merely a game. While the trio was sorting out their thoughts concerning what Reborn had just told them, Reborn slipped out of the window.

**To Midori!~**

"Reborn? Shouldn't you be with Tsuna?" Midori asked, when she saw that Reborn was out in the open with her. "I came here to make a request Midori." Reborn made known of what he wanted with no hesitation. "I want you to join Tsuna's family, I don't think I need to explain to you what it is, seeing as you should know at least what that is in mafia terms." Midori frowned, although she had handled the news that Tsuna was to become a mafia boss insanely well, she did not think that it was a good thing nor did she expected to be recruited into one no less.

Before she could decline, Reborn spoke once more. "Not all of the mafia is bad and the main reasons why there are so many mafia wars and such would be one, for power. Two, for money, and/ or three, to protect their loved ones with their dying will. The Vongola just happen to be only number three. Should they ever fight, it is because they must; it is not because they want to for the hell of it. I hope you realize that." His tone had started out light but was now very serious.

Midori had no idea how to respond. But something did come up in her mind. "What can you possibly get from recruiting me? If anything, I'd probably just get in the way since I have like, no fighting skills." "That may be true, but I have seen your other skills." Reborn implied. "What skills?" Midori questioned, feeling a bit dumb that someone had uncovered a factor of her that she didn't even know she had.

"You like taking pictures?" Reborn asked although he knew exactly how this conversation was going to play out. "How did you-" Midori started but Reborn interjected.

"I saw you taking pictures of almost everything in front of you since I first saw you. You are observant although you are not always sharp. When you are, however, is when you excel in understanding the situation. You were also able to take a picture of our merciless cloud guardian Hibari, and he didn't kill you. Of course, that could be of other reasons…"

This shocked Midori, she had never seen someone who could make such a judgment about her that was so detailed. She couldn't deny it either. Midori was not of arrogant nature but she did consider herself an observant person. "You could be of use to the Vongola and I hope you will join Tsuna's family but this does not make you a guardian, all the spots are taken and you are simply their ally."

"You really are serious about this aren't you Reborn." Midori asked rhetorically, looking past Reborn's smile. "Of course, who do you think I am Hanabira Midori? I am the greatest hit man in the world and my job so far is to help Tsuna become a great boss. You've seen Tsuna, he may be in the mafia but he is not like the people who killed you're parents. I could sit here and try to convince you, but you have already met him so I doubt you will disagree with what I'm trying to point out."

Now Midori really couldn't think of anything to say. He knows of her past, he knows what happened all those years ago. As much as she wanted to cry, the memory of the incident long ago is but a dull pain now. "Is everything you're saying true? Tsuna really isn't that kind of person?"

"I have no reason to lie to you and I'll let you judge him yourself."

"I-I'll think about your offer, give me till the end of this week." Midori decided calmly. "One week, I will give you one week." Reborn said and he turned around and left. Midori also face the opposite direction she was currently and headed back to the bakery. When she entered the bakery, the owner was still there. "O-owner, what are you doing here? Isn't it pretty late already?" Midori asked as she walked in. "We have to talk about something Midori." The owner spoke softly as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AND That's it for now XD lolz I'll leave you guys with anticipation for the next chapter to come~ Now I know that this chapter really didn't have Hibari in it but the next one will! I just had to get this chapter out because Midori needed to be reminded to all that mafia stuff. Hey! Review this chapter guys ima getting lonely D: lolz yea, tell me what you guys think? Oh! And I really couldn't go through with the whole introduction between I-pin, Lambo, and Midori, but I will next time they see each other!~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I guess I should first apologize since I didn't upload very soon but its cuz I had school lolz XD. I'm so sorry I disappointed u guaize :( don't worry! I PROMISE YOU I will have another chapter next week (if ur wondering y I would commit to you like this is because I have a wweek off next week so, NO EXCUSES FOR ME! XD) I also kinda wanted to be mushy and upload a chapter yesterday which was Valentine's Day but work drove me crazy and time was not something I had a lot of~ Forgive me? ;) Oh! And big late thank you for xXBloodyIllusionXx who gave me the idea of making the owner of the cake shop an actually character~ XD**

* * *

><p>Midori had been thinking about what Reborn told her and what she and the owner were talking about. The week was coming to an end and she had to make up her mind soon. It was a simple accept or decline request but it held so much complications.<p>

"Should I help Tsuna? But how do I know for sure that he won't become one of those people who only fight for money or power…? I should ask him some questions before making up my mind, see his resolve." Midori thought to herself as she got ready for school.

While walking to school, she saw Yamamoto. "Oh! Hey there Yamamoto!" Midori greeted. "Ooh, good morning Midori!" Yamamoto greeted back. He was carrying his bag over his shoulder as always but this time Midori took more notice to his hand.

He also had a Vongola ring, his was of the rain. This initially shocked Midori because she had never noticed this before; but she did remember that everyone except Nana knew about the mafia in the house last time she went over to Tsuna's house. So it was only natural that Yamamoto would have received a Vongola ring. Thinking to herself a bit, she decided to speak.

"I didn't know that you were a part of the Vongola Yamamoto."

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's a pretty fun game, Midori, you should join us haha!" Yamamoto laughed. This made Midori deadpan, how could he say that all of this is just a game?

"He is that good of a hit man to say that the mafia is just a game or he is too naïve … I'll go with the later…" Midori thought to herself. Then she realized something. Yamamoto is late often and for her to be walking to school with him must mean she's possibly late as well.

She wasn't going to chance the fact that she might get chased by Hibari again and so she started to run, Yamamoto started to run as well, thinking that Midori had created an undeclared race. When the two made it to Namimori, it turns out that they were right on time.

"Thank goodness for my intuition, had I not run, both of us could have possibly been bitten to death!" Midori thought to herself while panting as she and Yamamoto got into the classroom.

Homeroom had just started and so before Midori walked into the room, she stopped and blocked the door so Yamamoto couldn't go in either.

"Hmm? What's wrong Midori?" He asked.

"I'm just curious, since this is a mafia game, there's a lot of fighting right? I doubt you had come out of every battle unscathed, why do you stick around to do things that could possibly injure you heavily?" Midori asked seriously.

"Well, you're right, I don't really ever come out of a battle as good as new, but it's something I enjoy playing. My friends are there for me and it seems that I've just grown up more through this game. It's not only me who's changed for the better, everyone has. And Tsuna is a great boss with an even better resolution." Yamamoto explained.

And while he was, Midori could almost feel what he went through with his friends. It obviously did not sound easy, but it didn't seem all bad.

"I see…" Midori said quietly.

"So, will you join the game Midori?" Yamamoto asked in a light manner.

"I don't know. I'm not sure…" She answered.

"Alright then, you just think about it for a while Midori." Yamamoto decided and they both headed inside the classroom. Although Yamamoto kept using the word 'game', it almost looked like he knew more. For now, Midori decided not to press on, his expression had almost reassured her of his knowledge.

Today, class went by a bit faster than Midori had expected, which was a good thing. She didn't feel very hungry today so she went to the library just to explore. Midori had never really been here, only because she really never had the time and she felt like she had better things to do than read books.

She was looking around and she saw that Gokudera was also there. He was sitting at a table alone, reading a book. Midori crept up behind him and when she was close enough, she let out a loud "BOO!"

"Waa!" Gokudera spun around and almost fell off his chair. "You stupid girl! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled loudly, only to be 'Shh-ed!' by all the other people in the library. Midori also mimicked them and said "Shh! Gokudera! Don't you know that people are trying to read?" To prove her point, Midori grabbed a random book and held it to her face.

A vein popped on Gokudera's head as he retorted. "Well, first of all, the book is upside down, second of all, you don't look like the type to read books since you're so stupid. What are you really doing here?"

"I was just curious and decided to explore." Midori answered. "But you being here also makes it convenient for me because I have some questions for you!"

"What makes you think I'll answer your stupid questions?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know, I just wanna ask you them." Midori answered back. "So! You're also in the Vongola right? Why did you join?"

"Ha! What kind of question is that? I obviously joined to be alongside the tenth!" Gokudera said simply.

"Well, what made you want to follow him?" Midori started to pry.

"The tenth saved my life! I will forever be grateful to him for that." Gokudera explained.

"Oh…. I see….." Midori said quietly while thinking to herself once more. "He really does sound like a good person, Tsuna. Well, before I really take all of this into consideration, there's still one more person I need to ask."

Without saying anything, Midori ran out of the library, leaving Gokudera confused; but all the more happy that she left.

Midori headed to the rooftop. She really didn't need to ask around to know where Hibari was anymore.

When she made it to the rooftop, she burst through the door and saw that Hibari was there. "Hey Kyoya! Can I ask you a-" Midori froze as she remembered something. Usually Hibari goes to the rooftop to sleep and if she were to wake him up…

"Oops…" She thought as she slapped her mouth quickly. The damage was already done and Hibari had woken up.

"You… do you want to die?" Hibari questioned her dangerously.

"Haha, err… I forgot that you slept up here … I just wanted to ask you a silly question that's all but it seems like your busy so maybe I should…" Midori managed to say while slowly inching towards the door.

BANG!

Midori froze and she turned her head to the left to see that one of Hibari's tonfas was close to her face and digging into the wall because of the amount of force applied.

"Why don't you enlighten me with this question of yours?" Hibari said, pretty satisfied with the reaction he had received.

"U-umm, well, I heard from Reborn that you are the Vongola's cloud guardian and I wanted to ask you why you decided to follow Tsuna…" Midori managed.

As soon as she asked that question, she felt a sharp wind hitting her right cheek. She didn't want to move her face in any direction this time, the sound of concrete breaking had already told the story for her.

"What makes you think I follow that weak herbivore?" Hibari asked sharply.

"Aren't you his cloud guardian though?" Midori asked in return; but this made Hibari's annoyance grow.

He started to walk up to Midori, who did not dare to move an inch from where she was. He simply wanted to get his tonfas back but Midori started to back against the wall, right in the middle of the two tonfas. Hibari had initially thought that it was out of fear but he thought otherwise when he looked a bit more closely at her. Midori was not only backing up, she was avoiding his gaze. This only made the aloof cloud guardian more curious as to what is making the girl so nervous about.

"I'll have you know that I follow no one." Hibari stated as he got so close to Midori she was in a way forced to meet his eyes.

She stared into his eyes for a while, she heard what he had to say but she saw something else. Even just a speck, she saw that there was a shy amount of respect that Hibari had gained towards Tsuna. Whatever the two had been through must have been pretty big and important.

"Ok, I'll believe you for now." Midori sighed. "But just so you know, I expect a more honest answer from you next time Kyoya!"

She then ducked under one of the tonfas that still impaled in the wall and went on her way.

This shocked Hibari not a little, but a lot. He had never had someone read him so clearly. He knew what he was telling her was not a hundred percent true but he himself had trouble admitting this new "gained" respect he had for the herbivore. For her to tell him that was almost like she had admitted what he had been denying for some time. He was starting to respect Tsuna and see him as a boss.

He stood there, still and engulfed in his thoughts.

**To Midori~**

She had decided. She knew what she wanted to do. Now she just had to find Reborn.

"Where is Reborn usually? I heard from Tsuna that he sneaks around the school in the middle of the day a lot but where? This school is not that small and with every step I take to find him, he could possibly be taking another step, be it away from me or closer to me…" Midori thought hopelessly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here Hanabira Midori." A voice came from behind her.

She turned around to confirm the voice and it really was Reborn.

"Good observation, this is the kind of skill that would be great for the Vongola. I suppose you have made up your mind?" Reborn continued.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Midori answered simply. "Ok, so I'm only an ally right? I wouldn't have to undergo training of any sorts because I am but an informant is that correct? Collect data and that's it right?"

"Yes, maybe, yes." Reborn answered in the order of Midori's questions. "I have one more question for you, what made you change your mind? From when we first met you clearly resented the mafia; would joining one not contradict you feelings for it?"

Midori looked at the baby for a second, scanning his expression but it proved to be difficult. "I hate the mafia for killing my parents but I will not be closed minded. I cannot judge people whom I have not met yet. To judge a book before reading it is the worst characteristics humans hold. I don't want to be like that but I had my doubts. That changed of course when I started to talk to his guardians."

"Hmm, you are quite mature for a girl who has green hair and is currently failing almost all of her classes." Reborn complimented before taking that compliment away in one sentence.

"Ok, green hair has nothing to do with anything. I'm failing? I thought I did a pretty good job in my classes!" Midori changed from an annoyed mood to a distressed one in 3 seconds.

"Maybe you should stop wasting you time trying to come up with ways to gain Hibari's affection and actually pay attention." Reborn retorted.

"I-it's not like that!" Midori yelled, one hand waving 'no' and the other hand trying to cover her blushing face.

"Really?" Reborn smirked. He turned away from her and decided to walk but stopped. "You should hang out with Tsuna and get to know him more, come to his house this weekend."

"Err, is anyone else going to be there?"

"Everyone, all of his guardians and Kyoko and Haru."

Midori thought for a second. "Can I ask what the occasion is?"

"No, you may not." Reborn held his gun up to her face. "You ask anything about this to anyone and I will blow you brains. I hope Tsuna has already told you that I have secret passageways around the whole school."

"F-fine sheesh~" Midori pouted, what she really hated was being kept in the dark, which Reborn understood completely considering her past.

Midori kept her word and had not asked anyone about the mysterious event, too afraid for her life.

**~Lalala time passes~**

The weekend came and Midori was rather nervous. She had no idea what event it was and the weather was getting warmer so she wore a minty green dress that lightly touched the knees. With that, she wore a white jacket and dark green shoes.

On her way to Tsuna's house, she saw Hibird.

"Hibird!" She called. The yellow bird responded almost immediately. And he flew down to the girl.

"Midori! Midori!" He chirped.

"Aww hey there buddy! I missed you!" Midori said as she poked the bird playfully.

"Miss you!" Hibird repeated.

"Aww! You missed me too? Haha that makes me really happy then! Nee, where's your crazy owner?" Midori laughed.

"Right behind you." Came an annoyed voice.

"Holy baloney! You scared me! I guess it makes sense since Hibird's here…" Midori said while still holding the bird in her palms.

Midori looked at Hibari and saw that he was still wearing his uniform even though it was the weekends.

Midori laughed; this was half expected since the last time they hung out on the weekends he was also wearing his uniform.

"Hey do you have any other clothes besides you uniform 'cause it looks like that's all you every wear!"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Hibari stated coldly but it seems Midori had not cared for his tone and kept talking.

"Maybe it is my business, I'm you friend so I would care whether or not you look ridiculous during the weekend in public~" Midori said quickly hoping Hibari would just ignore or accept the fact that she said they were friends.

"Are you stupid? Last time I remember, we were not friends." Hibari was starting to get annoyed. Why did she want to become his friend so bad? She already has enough. There was no reason for their relationship to get any closer than acquaintances. No more!

"I don't know what you have against me but if it's because I'm a girl, I don't know how to fix that haha~!" Midori laughed once again. "But anyways, where are you headed? Are you going to Tsuna's house?"

"The baby asked me to go; I was hoping to fight him." Hibari answered.

"Well haha, I hate to break it to you but I don't think that's it. I'm pretty sure it's something else. Reborn may be good at hiding his expressions but the fact that he hid his intent tells me something more…" Midori explained. "Everyone is going to be there, all the Vongola guardians and Kyoko and Haru."

Both of them saw the resident but then Hibari decided to change his mind.

"I'm leaving." Hibari turned around and walked a few steps before he was stopped by Midori. She grasped on one of his arms and refused to let go.

"Wait! Common! Don't leave, we're almost there and who knows? I could be wrong!" Midori pleaded. She tugged on his arm and was able to only get him to take one more step forward towards Tsuna's house.

When both were in front of the house, Midori was panting from all of her efforts of almost dragging Hibari to the front of the Sawada resident. Hibari smirk, he was rather amused than mad at this moment, the look on Midori's face was too funny. She was about to let go of Hibari's arm when she saw Kyoko and Haru come out of Tsuna's front door.

"Ehh? Midori-chan! What took you so long?" Kyoko asked but said her words slowly as she examined the image before her, before she could say anything else Haru interjected.

"Whaa Midori-chan! You look so cute!" Haru shouted and then took a looked at the whole picture. "Umm, Midori-chan are you and Hibari-san…"

"Huh? What?" Midori asked unknowingly. Hibari sighed and hit Midori on the head.

"Oi baka herbivore, arm." He said, raising the arm that Midori was holding onto up.

"Ow! Wait what?" She looked down.

Midori realized what he meant and immediately let go. "O-oh! Sorry!" She apologized; Now her face started to flush.

"You were right, this is nothing but a useless crowding, I'll take my leave." Hibari stated with annoyance though his face was indifferent. Hibird, who was currently at Midori's shoulder, flew over to Hibari's and Midori didn't stop him this time. She was still flustered from what had just happened.

When Hibari turned at a corner and was out of sight, Midori changed her focus to the two girls. "What were we doing again?" She asked.

"Oh right, we were about to go in Tsuna's house right?" She half answered her own question as she started to walk towards the front door, but she was forced to take a pause in her walking. Kyoko and Haru both liked their arms to each of Midori's.

"Don't think your getting out of that so easily Midori-chan!" Haru said enthusiastically.

"That's right Midori-chan!" Kyoko agreed.

Midori's face, that had just went back to a normal color started to glow pink again.

When the trio came in the house, something made Midori jump. She saw some people she knew, and other new faces just jumping out of nowhere going "SURPRISE!"

She really did not expect this.

All she could say to this was "Huh?"

"This is a late surprise birthday party for you! we're sorry we didn't find out sooner." Kyoko informed.

"You guys really didn't have to do this you know." Midori said but she was inwardly grateful.

"Tsuna, go to Midori!" Reborn said. He was sitting on Tsuna's head, trying to navigate Tsuna towards Midori by pulling on his hair.

"I-ittai! Wait Reborn! I'm going!" Tsuna cried as he made his way towards Midori.

When they were face to face, Reborn decided to speak.

"Just so you know, this is also thrown for you for the fact that you have joined the Vongola."

"Hee? Midori-chan is in the Vongola? When did this happen?" Tsuna asked frantically.

"It's fine Tsuna, I choose to join and I'm sorry; I knew you were a kind person but my mind was sidetracked from my past." Midori reassured.

What she just said echoed in Tsuna's mind, making him curious and wishing Midori had said more.

"Well, let's start the party!" Nana yelled as everyone cheered.

Midori met the remaining guardians and Reborn had explained to her that Chrome and Mukuro was one person, one mist guardian. She was able to properly introduce herself to the selfish lighting guardian and the nice Chinese girl this time around. To Midori's shock, Kyoko and Haru also know about the mafia. After they were done eating, most of the guardians, which excludes Lambo, and Midori and the girls headed to Tsuna's room where they all just talked. Midori got to know each one of them a bit more.

They talked about serious things but much more light things. Gokudera argued with Yamamoto, trying to convince Yamamoto that his weapons were not firecrackers but dynamites. Ryohei, who was surprisingly Kyoko's brother, went on and on about being extreme. Haru did not stop gushing about how much she would one day be Tsuna's wife. This annoyed Tsuna and amused Midori greatly.

When things calmed down, Reborn started to get into explaining Midori's part in the Vongola a little more in detail telling her that she would have to go through some kind of training. The guys could only sit in silence and listen to Reborn's plans for Midori. When he was explaining this, Kyoko felt some disappointment inside her and Haru was being swallowed with jealousy. The two girls held no ill feelings for their bright hair colored friend but they felt so useless.

After all they had been through; they could only help from the very edge of the sidelines. When remembering their crazy moments when they were in the future, they could only cook and clean. Of course their efforts helped the guardians but they could never fight, they even got in the way a few times.

Midori looked over to the two girls and read their expressions easily. They too wanted to really be a part of the Vongola. They wanted to really go in combat instead of waiting and worrying at the sidelines. Midori wished she could make them feel better but the worst thing possible was to let the girls fight. She knew that they could never take the fighting and the blood if they were to really experience it. The sight, the smell, this would only result in mentally damaging them and that was not what she wanted.

After hearing this conversation for too long, Haru decided to speak up.

"Ne Reborn, why can Haru not fight? After everything that's happened, could Haru not fight beside Tsuna?"

Reborn frowned at Haru's remark. "You will never be able to handle it Haru, you and Kyoko are not fit for this."

"And why not? When everyone was sent to the future, Haru and Kyoko were there! We help but everyone hid things from us! If someone had told us sooner, we could have trained along with you guys."

This conversation was not amusing to Reborn and so he decided to say what he thought directly.

"You and Kyoko are too weak; I am not just talking about physically, but mentally as well. Could you have possibly taken in all of the deaths and bloodshed from the mafia? Could you have been able to sort and balance you mind from the guilt of killing and what you had to do to protect you family? You cannot handle the stress that a hit man holds. If you were to have a breakdown, we cannot and **will not **always be there for you. Should you make even the smallest mistake, it can cost one of us our lives; can you live with the guilt?"

Haru was taken aback by Reborn's words. She really looked into it and she realized that this is what Tsuna and everyone had been feeling. They had gotten in the way more than once and had never even stopped to reflect on the events that took place.

She felt like crying. When she turned to Kyoko, tears were also brimming her eyes. She looked at everyone around her and saw that they held guilty looks on their face, even Midori. Even someone who hasn't even known them for a long time had already understood the weight of the situation better than she or Kyoko will ever.

She ran out of Tsuna's room followed by Kyoko.

"Haru! Kyoko-chan! Wait!" Tsuna called out, but they had already left.

Everyone looked at each other except Reborn who kept his fedora down, hiding his expression.

"I'll get them." Midori said as she ran after the girls.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she didn't see the girls but she heard them crying in the kitchen.

Midori went into the kitchen and saw that Gokudera's sister, Bianchi, was comforting them.

"Are you guys ok?" Midori ask.

"No! And this is you fault!" Haru cried. "Maybe if you weren't in the Vongola, me or Kyoko could have gotten in and fight alongside Tsuna-san and the others!"

"A-ah wait Haru-chan, this is not Midori-chan's fault." Kyoko said, trying to calm Haru down while trying to calm herself down as well.

"You know, Reborn may have said some harsh things up there but this is because he wants to keep you guys safe. You both are very important people to the Vongola even if you are not necessarily in it." Midori explained.

"That's right." Bianchi agreed. "How could they possibly live with it if they weren't there to protect you and you got hurt?"

Haru calmed down a bit after Bianchi's words. Kyoko did as well.

"Why do you get to fight then Midori-chan? Reborn said you would go through some training as well." Haru stated.

"Hmm? Oh, that's because I have been involved with the mafia longer than you guys have been. A mafia famiglia had killed my parents and although it hurt me, I no longer look back into the past. Even though I am fine now, I was very close to a mental breakdown. I almost lost all faith in the world. If you look at it, now, I have gain that mental stability back, but I will always feel that pressure of just being in a mafia family. I don't want you guys to feel what I have been through." Midori said with a sad, pained expression on her face.

This shocked the three other girls. Midori had seemed like such a crazy, happy, careless person. None of them would have ever imagined that her past had been so tragic.

"Hey, where's Nana and the kids?" Midori questioned, changing the subject.

"I think they're-" Bianchi started but was interrupted.

Lambo ran into the kitchen naked and crying which shocked everyone even more.

"No! Lambo doesn't want to get his hair washed!" He cried.

As he ran towards the girls, he tripped and something flew out of his hair.

It looked like a bazooka and it was aimed directly at Midori.

"Look out Midori!" The girls yelled.

"Huh?" Midori turned her face to the bazooka but could not react fast enough. It shot directly at her and the kitchen was covered pink smoke.

When the smoke had cleared from her view, she was no longer in Tsuna's house. She was in quite a state of shock.

"What just happened? W-where am I? W-where is everyone? Did I die or something? WAIT! Let's calm down… I was hit with a bazooka? And now I'm here… does it transport things? That would be logical right?" Midori thought to herself. It was like as if a million thoughts flew by her mind.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" a voice came behind her. Midori jumped and turned around slowly to face the person. She did not expect this at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe well, there you go!~ I hope you guys liked this chapter, well you don't have to love it but tell me what you think! Don't forget to review it!~ Until next time :) Baiabi~ Oh! And plz still have some anticipation! I'm sure the next chapter will… cause a certain reaction~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you goes!~ :D another chapter as promised but it's slightly shorter hope you guys don't mind~**

* * *

><p>"Hey you, what are you doing here?"<p>

Midori snapped her head behind her to see a rather ominous figure behind her. Before she had anytime to think, her irrational traits made themselves known and from where she was sitting, she shot up.

"Who are you? Where am I? You better not lie to me or else I'm going to kick you!" Midori yelled and she kicked the person anyways. She was about to run when the person grabbed her at her shoulders.

"You think you can kick me without getting anything back you baka herbivore?" The unknown person asked with the intent of murder.

This was when Midori realized it. "Hmm? Baka herbivore? Kyoya?"

When she turned around and looked up, she saw a person who looked closely similar to Hibari, just more tall and mature.

"Uhh….." She really couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling or what was happening. The adult looking Hibari sighed and he began to talk.

"Hmm, what should I do with you for five minutes hmm?" he said as he put one of his hands on Midori's head.

"W-wait, you're really Kyoya? Since when did you get so tall?" She asked, obviously really confused.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, you're in the future; and in my house." Hibari answered calmly.

"Ehh? Future? When did I…" and then Midori stopped. She remembered what happened to her at Tsuna's house. She remembered going to the kitchen to talk to Haru and Kyoko and then Lambo came in. He tripped, and she was shot with a bazooka.

"Don't worry, the effects only last about 5 minutes so you should be able to get back to your own time soon." Hibari said when he noticed Midori's calculating face, a face he knew rather well.

"O-oh… ok then…" Midori replied feeling rather awkward because she wasn't used to how tall the Hibari in front of her was.

She decided to sit down and have a look around where she was. Hibari's house was a rather traditional one; Midori hasn't really seen these kinds of houses before, not when she was with her parents. The home looked so neat; it looked like everything had its place. She started to sweat drop when she thought about her own room at the bakery, it was very messy.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Midori heard a familiar voice.

"Hibird!"

Hibird did not call out for Midori but showed her that he had acknowledged her presence. He landed right on top of Hibari's head and dozed off. Midori tried not to laugh but stifled, this caught Hibari's attention and he sent her a death glare. That made her stop immediately.

Midori continued to stare at Hibird but her glance slowly went down to Hibari. As she continued to start unconsciously, she thought to herself. "Hmm, he's changed in ten years but at the same time, he hasn't… I wonder if everyone in the future is like this…"

As soon as she realized her unconscious actions, she blushed and shook her head harshly. Almost instinctively, she bent down to cover her face on the table but came down too fast and bumped her head. She didn't bother to bounce back, she just laid there with her forehead throbbing.

Hibari did not really mind, or rather, he was fairly amused at what just happened. He continued to sip his tea calmly. After the pain had dulled on her head, Midori lifted her head. Midori looked over to a white box near Hibari, it was a first aid kit.

"Ehh? Why do you have the first aid kit out Kyoya?"

"The future you was doing something stupid and got hurt. Ten years and you are still as stupid as ever." He replied.

"What was that?" Midori asked getting annoyed. She then put out her calculating face once more.

"Wait… so what happened to the future me? Did we switch places or something?" Midori asked, concerned of her future counterpart.

"Ahh, you could say that; your future self is now in the past." Future Hibari answered.

This made Midori feel even more weirded out. She wondered what her future self is doing at this exact time.

**TYL (Ten Year Later) Midori~**

The smoke cleared out but she didn't freak out. The future Midori knew of Lambo's bazooka and what it could do.

"Haha, did I get shot?" Midori asked, not clearly seeing if there was anyone in her view yet.

"Eh? Midori-chan?" Midori heard the voice of Kyoko when the smoke completely cleared out.

"Oh! Ok, I guess I'm at Tsuna's house; hello minna-san!~" Midori waved cheerfully to everyone in the kitchen.

"Ahh! Midori-chan, you're bleeding!" Haru piped up when she noticed blood trickling down Midori's arm.

"Oh this? Yeah, I was doing something stupid and I fell haha!" Midori said to ease everyone's worry.

By then, everyone upstairs had also made their way down when they heard the commotion.

"Ehh? Midori-chan?" Tsuna questioned when he saw a mature-ish woman sitting in the middle of his kitchen with blood running down her arm. Even though she looked a bit more mature, her main characteristics were still there; Shiny green hair and big glossy orange eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a white band across the mid section.

"Oh hi Tsuna!" She waved to him with her bloody arm.

"Wow, even when you have blood coming down you arm; you're still so energetic nee?" Yamamoto asked while also chuckling.

"Yup!" She answered.

Tsuna deadpanned, he thought the future might have changed her but she is still the crazy person ten years later. Reborn smirked at this, even if it's a bit of a spoiler of the future, he still wanted to ask Midori a few questions of it.

"So, how's the future Midori?" he asked in a light manner.

"Hmm? It's good, it's fun!" She answered back as she turned to Bianchi with the first aid kit.

"Jeez, what did you do Midori-chan?" Kyoko asked out of concern in a light scolding manner.

While she held her arm out for Bianchi to clean it, she answered Kyoko's question.

"Well, let's see… me and Hibird were playing around and I think we were both racing to get to the top of a tree. I kinda knew he was going to win but I decided to humor myself anyways. When I got to the top, Kyoya called for me and I got startled so I fell off the tree haha." Midori laughed as everyone else deadpanned.

"THAT IS SO EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, everyone sweat dropped at his reaction. Of all the crazy things, he actually supported Midori's decision to race a bird up a tree when it was too obvious who would be the victor.

"You stupid woman, how could you do something so stupid?" Gokudera asked, clearly annoyed with Midori's actions that led to her bloody arm.

Midori's eyes flickered with amusement towards everyone's reaction to her situation. "Well, Kyoya was going to fix my arm when I popped up here; I'm pretty sure my current self is rather shocked hmm?"

**Current Midori~!**

"So, isn't it about five minutes already?" the current Midori asked TYL Hibari.

"Yeah, I guess so…" He answered in a calm manner.

"So why am I not back yet?" Midori asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know." Hibari answered simply. It took about 3 seconds for Midori to register the weight of her situation and she started to really panic.

"What? If you don't know then how am I suppose to know?" She cried.

"Looks like we have to go to the base then." Hibari answered as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Umm, ok." Midori said as she also got up to follow Hibari.

When they got to the Vongola base, the two went down on of the halls and entered the last room at the end of it.

"Hey, we got a problem herbivore." Hibari said as he walked through the doors with Midori following close behind him.

"Hmm? What's wrong Hibari-san?" The person asked as he turned around to Hibari.

"This." He answered as he moved aside to show Midori.

"Ehh? Tsuna?" Midori asked as she got closer to get a better look at the person.

"Haha, good to see you recognized me." TYL Tsuna said as he lightly patted Midori on the head, only to get a glare from Hibari so he retracted his arm quickly.

"What? Why are you so tall now? I feel so short like this!" Midori cried.

"Haha well~ So, what's the problem?" Tsuna decided to ask.

"It's been more than five minutes." Hibari answered simply and his answer reminded Midori of the problem as well and so she once again, started to panic.

"Really? That's weird…" Tsuna said quietly. "I guess we should go to Giannini then." He suggested, and the three of them left the room.

The trio walked into what seemed to be a lab with metal walls, probably for protection in case of explosions. As they got inside, Midori saw a man crouched down trying to fix something.

"Ano, Giannini, we kinda have a small problem." Tsuna started, catching the man's attention. "Midori-chan was shot with the ten year bazooka and it's been more than five minutes, could it have malfunctioned?"

"Ahh yes, the ten year bazooka; you see, sometimes, although on very rare occasions, it kind of glitches. Don't worry even when it does, the effects don't last very long, the time interval between just stretches a bit more. I suppose it would take maybe around, maybe less than half an hour before you're back to your own time Midori." Giannini explained.

"What am I going to do for about half an hour? If you guys think I'm just going to sit here and collect dust you're wrong." Midori responded in an impatient tone.

Hibari smirked at her response. "You're right; it would be too boring to waste half an hour like this…"

Midori now had a fearful expression. "Ahaha you know what, maybe it is better just to sit here…" She couched down to sit on the floor but was stopped.

"Nope, that wouldn't be fun at all, let's go." Hibari dragged Midori out of the room ignoring her body thrashing in disagreement. The two left the TYL Tsuna and Giannini sweat dropping.

Midori found herself in yet another room but this one was rather spacious and white. She looked around and she was starting to feel even smaller.

"Where are we exactly?" Midori questioned curiously.

"We're in the training room." Hibari replied taking his tonfas out.

"Akk! Wait, you really plan on fighting me? Why? I didn't do anything!" Midori sobbed.

"Just seeing how far you've gotten ~" He replied smoothly and he rushed at her.

"W-wait! Reborn hasn't put me through ANY training yet! I thought I was merely an ally, I don't fight! I was only in it to collect information!" Midori yelled as she did her best to dodge his attacks.

The Hibari of this time was much faster than Midori had experienced yet and so, when she was able to dodge his first attack by a millimeter, she immediately gave up and curled into a ball.

"Wahh! Don't kill me!~" She cried with her hands covering her head.

Hibari sighed, the Midori of his time was much more fun at this but it couldn't be helped, the Midori of the past had not received any training yet.

"This was no longer fun" TYL Hibari thought to himself.

Midori peeked over her knees and saw that Hibari's Vongola ring emitted a purple flame. He put the flame into what looked like a box and it opened. Her orange eyes glistened in amazement and then she saw something in front of her. It was a hedgehog.

"This is Roll, occupy your time with him if you're so bored." Hibari stated.

"Whoa! It's so cute!~" Midori said as the background started to sparkle around her.

"Kyu!~" Roll exclaimed as he got closer to Midori. He seemed to have recognized her even if there was a ten year difference.

As Midori was playing with Roll, Hibari thought what the Midori of his time doing. "Getting her bloody arm bandaged by those herbivores?" He wondered.

**TYL Midori!~**

"Hey, hasn't it been more than five minutes?" Tsuna panicked as he watched the clock in his kitchen tick by.

"Yeah, I guess so~" TYL Midori smiled.

Tsuna deadpanned at her reaction. "This is serious! How can she still be so happy! Could the bazooka have malfunctioned? If so, are we going to be able to get the Midori of our time back?" He thought frantically.

Midori looked at everyone's panicked expressions and she sighed.

"Now lookie here, sometimes, SOMETIMES, the bazooka doesn't work the way it should. Sometimes when used too much the five minute interval just stretches a little ok? It's really no big deal guys, the longest it's ever lasted was 21 minutes and 56 seconds." Midori explained, trying to put the large group in a calm atmosphere again.

"Ehh? When has it ever lasted that long?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, one time I saw five year old Lambo pop up in front of me crying. I'm going to take a guess and say Reborn kicked him because I saw a shoe mark on his cheek. I took him out for ice cream expecting for him to get back to his time but he didn't. It was after about 20 minutes that the Lambo of my time came back. That was when I realized that it's possible to be in the past or future for longer than five minutes. I talked to Giannini and he said it was fine."

Midori then turned to Lambo. "Hey! I hope you had a good time that day, because you took so much money out of my wallet!" She cried.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo ate so much ice cream with you!" Lambo laughed.

Everyone deadpanned at Midori and Lambo.

"You know, why don't I make like a fortune teller and tell you guys a bit of the future?" Midori decided as her arm was finally bandaged by Bianchi. This caught Reborn's attention.

"Well, only if you want to tell us Midori-chan." Tsuna replied.

"Ok! I'll just tell you guys the little things, you'll have to wait for the rest later ok?"

Midori started to tell the group a little about her missions, who listened carefully and curiously. She saw the saddened expressions that Kyoko and Haru had held and so she thought she could cheer them up by saying that they were actively involved with the Vongola. It really wasn't the truth because she knew they didn't fight but to be very close to the people of the Vongola, Midori decided to twist her words. Not the truth but not completely a lie, she'll leave the choice to the girls to decide but it did make them happier.

She would always stop herself from giving away anything she thought was too much information, especially around the topic of relationships. Whenever she stopped herself, everyone always wished she would just slip up and tell them what she was holding back, it was obviously making everyone die in anticipation.

"You know, it's actually really fun to tease Tsuna and his future wife~" Midori said, laughing as everyone looked over to Tsuna who was heavily blushing.

"Eh? Who is Tsuna-san's wife?" Haru exclaimed, this was clearly her topic.

"I can't tell you now can I? That would ruin the surprise~" Midori chuckled softly. For a split second Tsuna saw Midori with a slightly sad expression as she answered Haru's question. He started to debate whether it was just his imagination or not.

**Back to our Midori~~~**

"Nee Kyoya~" Midori called as she picked Roll up and walked over to Hibari. "What happened to the bakery? I've kinda been meaning to ask you ever since you said I got to the future."

"You don't really work there anymore since you have more jobs to do here at the Vongola and you don't live there anymore." Hibari answered.

"Ehh? Then where do I live? Here?" Midori asked a bit sad that she is no longer as involved with the bakery as she currently is.

"No, you live with me of course." He answered plainly.

"Wait what? Why?" Midori questioned; she was just as confused as when she realized she had come to the future.

Hibari smirked once again as he got closer to Midori's face.

"Because-"

**POOF!**

In front of him was the Midori of his time and this amused him greatly. He was about to tell the younger Midori but, it's better to leave her guessing. Roll dropped to the floor, very confused.

"Hey, did you do anything to the mini me?" TYL Midori asked skeptically.

"No, I didn't do anything~" Hibari answered still holding his smirk which only added to Midori's suspicions.

**To Current Midori!~**

The pink smoke was out of her eyes and she saw that she was back in Tsuna's house.

"Midori-chan! You're back!" Kyoko exclaimed as she and Haru ran to hug her.

"Ahaha yeah, I'm back."

"So, what did you do in the future? Considering it was your first time it probably shocked you nee?" Yamamoto decided to ask.

"Yeah, it did Kyoya and Tsuna got so much taller I looked like a shrimp!~" Midori exasperated much to everyone's amusement.

"What did you do there Midori-chan?" Kyoko asked politely.

"Umm, I talked to Kyoya and Tsuna but mostly Kyoya. After a while he dragged me to a training room and he was about to kill me!"

"Ha! I knew he would try to kill you sooner or later!" Gokudera laughed, only to earn a kick to the shin by Midori.

"Anyways, I curled into a ball and he gave me his hedgehog to play with, I asked him some questions but he didn't get to answer them before I poofed back here." Midori finished her story.

"What kind of questions?" Tsuna voiced his thoughts but then regretted it. "Ahh, I didn't mean to pry, I just-"

"It's fine Tsuna, I just asked him how the bakery was going that's all." Midori interjected, trying to make Tsuna not feel guilty.

"Well, it's late, you guys should go home." Reborn decided as he saw how much time went by on the kitchen clock.

"Yeah, you're right kid, bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as everyone headed out the door.

"Bye!/ tenth!" Everyone said as they started to go home.

Yamamoto and Gokudera said their goodbyes as they went separate ways from the girls. Ryohei told Kyoko he was going to jog around town and so he left the girls.

When the trio was nearing Haru's home, Haru decided to ask.

"Nee Midori-chan, did you ask future Hibari-san who Tsuna-san's wife is?"

"Hmm? No I didn't… why?"

"Aww~ fine! Haru will just have to work harder to become Tsuna-san's wife!" Haru told herself.

Haru reached her house and it wasn't long before Kyoko and Midori have reached their own.

Midori quickly entered her room and she looked around. It was as messy as ever. Remembering her visit to TYL Hibari's house, she was motivated to clean her room. It took longer than she anticipated but when she finished, the room was much cleaner. Tired from all her cleaning, she decided to change into her pajamas, brush her teeth, and go to bed. She really didn't have to worry about going to school the next day since it was a Sunday.

"Ahh~ good thing tomorrow's a Sunday, if I were to sleep in on a school day, Kyoya would really have my head!~" Midori thought to herself as sleep quickly caught up to her. She almost slipped into unconsciousness when she woke up abruptly. She remembered how the future Hibari said she was no longer living at the bakery but with him. Why? This was all that was needed to keep her up all night~

* * *

><p><strong>You know, it's a bit difficult to know where to go from here but I'll manage. I'm not sure weather or not I will have another chapter by next week but I will tell you this, I have a super long extra that I plan on putting in the story. I'm not sure weather to put it when the whole story ends, or in the middle, you guys should tell me what to do :D be sure to review!~ X3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, my friends, this is going to be a weird chapter but bear with me!~ or is it bare? I don't think so… It's about 70-80 percent flashbacks~ very sad D: it's pretty weird since it's kinda flashbacky and I've never done something like this be sure to review in case I'm not doing something right XD**

* * *

><p>Tokujiro Zen, aka the owner of the bakery Midori works in was at his own home. It was late in the evening and he was at his desk. He looked through the window in front of him as he reminisced of the past. He sat there and thought about the day in which he had received the most horrible news yet.<p>

**Flashback~**

He had known the Hanabira family for some time now as they use to be neighbors. The two parents of Midori were Reno Hanabira and Toshiaki Hanabira. Midori's mother was not really Japanese but Italian. The first time she had been to Japan for a mission, as she was in the mafia, she instantly fell in love with it. It wasn't long before she had fallen in love with someone there.

Although she had initially planed of a having a family, she had always pushed the idea out as it would be too dangerous. Toshiaki Hanabira was always a man of kind nature. He still accepted Reno despite her dangerous lifestyle and he adapted to it by even joining her. Her famiglia were wary of him but they soon grew to like the man.

After their marriage, the couple moved into a new house that was right next to Tokujiro Zen. His family was still a happy family of three and the two houses came to like each other very much. As the years passed, Reno thought of the older couple that lived next door as family. It wasn't long before she also told them of her involvement with the mafia.

He was not happy about this and he decided to move away from the family in an attempt to protect his own. Both Reno and Toshiaki were greatly saddened by this but they still talked on the phone, well, Reno and his wife did.

After a while, he was told by his wife that Reno had her first child; it was not long after that that his wife got sick and was bed ridden. After his son decided to move to the states, things only got worse. The illness was slowly taking the life of his wife away from him and he could not do anything about it, there was simply no cure.

Before his wife passed away, she told him to build and run a bakery. "It will certainly get your mind off of me and, it is what we always wanted. Hire the most cheerful and driven people. I will always be watching over you and I will see you again." She said and then she chuckled. "But not that soon ok?" Were her last words before she exhaled her last breath.

**One Year Later**

The bakery was nearing its completion and Tokujiro Zen stood in front of it proudly. He no longer had any family members around him as his wife had died from illness and their only son had left to America. His son would call once in a while but there was no hiding the fact that they had grown apart. His wife had always wanted to own a bakery as it seemed like a peaceful way of living.

It was in these short moments that he had met a baby, Reborn. Reborn made things brief; he knew about the Hanabira family and just had a light conversation with Tokujiro Zen, or it seemed so. When Reborn left, he left a very dark aura of distress.

A few days before the grand opening, he got a call at home.

"Hello?"

"Tokujiro-san? I-is that you?" It sounded like Reno but her voice was so shaky.

"Are you ok? You don't sound so good." He asked, worried.

"I'm sorry b-but now is n-not t-the time for that. I-I need you to do me a favor. My 13 year old girl needs to go live with you." She answered quickly.

He was taken aback by her request. "May I ask why?"

"Please, I really don't have m-much time!" Her panting was becoming harsher by the second.

It was in that split second that he agreed to her request, he knew that they were probably in trouble and he owed it to them after what he had done years ago.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry Tokujiro-san." She said her last words.

Before he could respond, the phone had already disconnected. What he didn't know was that Reno had broken the flip phone in half.

**(Kinda done with his flashback~ I just wanted to piece everything together from here, the whole past~)**

Once it was dropped to the floor, she used all her power to stagger close to a chair. With all her might, she held the chair up and banged it down to break the phone to where it was impossible to recover.

Reno had lost most of her energy by doing this and she fell to the floor of her home once more. The enemy mafia had found their location and this time they made it much more personal. Midori told her she was going somewhere and Reno let her, it would have been safer than at home. They broke in and shot her in the stomach and ransacked the house. She laid on the floor until they left. They weren't very professional, only shooting her a few times and deeming her dead when she was not yet; but she was close.

She forced herself to get up and ignore the excruciating pain in her mid section. Reno was looking for a piece of paper, any just to write a message to Midori of what she should do after coming home to see something that Reno herself wasn't able to prevent.

After writing the note, she placed it right on the door. She started to walk outside after this. Apparently when the mafia had attacked, it caused everyone in the neighborhood to flee, but it was a good thing.

Reno did her best to limp as far from her home as she could, also trying to hold in the remaining blood that was coming out profusely from where she was shot. It hurt, but she knew it could never hurt as much as what she was going to put her daughter through.

After working in the mafia for so long, she had built up much strength. She knew she could not live through this, but she could still make it far. When she got near the port, the scene that was put out in front of her brought her to tears.

She hid behind the very same boxes Midori had previously. She saw her beloved husband already dead, and now her daughter was very distraught. Reno did not even notice the pain she was recently feeling. As Midori turned around to run, possibly to call for help or to run home, Reno slid under the shadows of the boxes to remain unseen.

When Midori was gone from her grasp, her sight, from her, she made her way to her husband. The color of crimson around him was overwhelming. Reno already knew what she came to the port to do but she never expected her husband here as well. As she stared at him, she remembered how they acted as much as a normal family as possible in front of their child.

When Midori reached the point where she became aware of things, and when she asked what her father worked as, Reno always saw him avoiding the question; for their daughter, for the both of them.

Reno broke into a sad smile as she lifted him. She was going to jump into the sea. It was best that they won't be found, it was better for everyone. Reno took her last breath as she held Toshiaki and jumped in. As she was sinking, she really thought about her whole life.

"I had met so many nice people. Everyone accepted me. I had a great family and I am grateful, it's too bad that I leave this world with burdens to people I care about. Tokujiro-san, Midori, everyone, I'm sorry." She thought to herself as her conscious faded and never came back.

Midori entered her house full of tears, expecting to find her mother, tell her about what happened and both of them go to the police. That was not what she got.

There was a note with a bus fare and the note on the door that explained everything. Her parents' involvement with the mafia, where they possibly are right now, what she should do.

As soon as she finished the letter, Midori sobbed. She knew she was still in danger but she could not move, everything happened so quickly. Her mother's words were going to have to wait. Her red eyes got even redder as she cried what seemed like a thousand times over. After some time, her head cleared. Her eyes were still red but her orange pupils enflamed with determination.

Right now, she had to get away, she could always cry later. Before she was about to run away from her home, her town, her memories, she took one look at it. On the outside, it still looked like a strong household. It was where Midori will leave her past. With her last mental goodbye to everything, she grabbed the bus fare and the note and ran once more.

When Midori got on a bus, she was void of any emotions. For now, she was so shell shocked that her mind was clouded with nothing, nothing but a blank.

**End of past~**

It was around 11 PM when Midori finally decided to go to bed after reading a stack full of manga. When she sat on her bed, she thought about the past for some time, almost retracing her steps as to how she had come to live where she is living now. She remembered the first few days she had lived at the bakery, she would cry profusely when she was alone. Midori smiled sadly to herself when she remembered her talk with the owner.

He had told her everything she knew, just from his point of view. The owner once again brought up those bitter memories unintentionally as he was only trying to warn her of the possible dangerous outcomes of being in a mafia family.

When Midori thought about this, she felt she had grown past all the hatred she once carried. For whatever situation she could be put against someone, it was a two way street. There was always the other person's point of view which meant that she could now be more understanding of her parent's death.

Waving away all those serious memories, Midori jumped up to go get some water. When she came to the front of the bakery to get something to quench her thirst, she saw someone limping past the doors. Midori ducked behind the counter and examined the person carefully.

An eye patch on one side of the person's eye and the other one was a brilliant Amethyst. The hair was the same color as her eye and it was spiked up, much like a pineapple. Her outfit consisted of a green uniform and a lot of skull themed items; such as her belt and boots. As Midori inspected further, she saw that the girl was holding a bag. That was when Midori looked closer at the girl's hands and saw that she was wearing a Vongola ring.

As soon as Midori noticed this, the girl outside fell to her knees. Without any hesitation, Midori ran to unlock the doors and ran outside to help her.

"A-are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? I don't see anything really… is it internal pain?" Midori flooded the girl with questions.

"I-I'm fine." The girl said quickly as she was trying to get up and away from the limelight.

"A-ah wait!" Midori held her arm out when she heard a stomach growling, and it was not hers.

The pineapple haired girl bashfully looked away, this made Midori smile. "Don't worry, I have stuff inside you can eat. Although I have to warn you, it's mostly cakes." Midori offered.

The other looked at Midori hesitantly, for now she didn't care whether it was an actual meal or a dessert, she was hungry.

Midori led the girl inside and as the girl sat at one of the tables, Midori ran towards the back to see what cakes are left. Usually the cakes left over were thrown away. When Midori saw this, she thought that it was too much going to waste and so she just took the cakes and stuffed it in the back refrigerator. Nobody ever knew this because she would eat all of them before the next day and there were a lot of sweets.

"Let's see, there's some pudding left and half a dozen of orange mochi left… Oh wells~" Midori thought to herself as she grabbed a plate and placed the sweets on.

"Sorry, I don't have too much stuff left haha…." Midori apologized as she put down the plate.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" The girl questioned quietly, gripping her bag.

"Hmm? Why? Well, because you seem to be an acquaintance of people I've come to know very well these past few months." Midori answered cheerfully.

"How do you know?"

"That is because of what you have on you." Midori pointed to the mist Vongola ring the girl had on her finger.

"You know of the Vongola?" The girl ask curiously.

"Yup! But before I tell you anything else, my name is Hanabira Midori; nice to meet you." Midori introduced herself.

"M-my name is Chrome…" The purple haired girl said, shying away.

"Hmm? Now that I think about it… I think I've seen you before. On rare occasions you come here to eat cake with Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan right?" Midori asked as she recalled her memories of seeing the trio.

"Ehh? You know Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan?" Chrome exclaimed softly but her face did brighten up a bit by the mentioning of her friends.

"Mhm, so, how long have you been in the Vongola?" Midori asked curiously as she stared at Chrome again, she looked pretty young to be in the mafia. Then again, all of them were.

"I suppose for a while now…" Chrome answered as she nibbled on a mochi.

"What do you think about Tsuna as boss?" Midori had asked many people of this but not Chrome.

"Bossu… he is very kind and will always go out of his way for the sake of others." Chrome answered confidently. As Midori looked at Chrome's expression, she could tell Chrome really did believe in her boss.

"Hey what school do you go to considering you have a different school uniform?"

"Oh, I go to Kokuyo Middle… it's not far from here…" Chrome said.

There were still plenty of questions that Midori wanted to ask but she was afraid it would be too personal and so she held it in.

"Uhh… it's pretty late, do you want me to walk you home?" Midori offered gently.

Chrome shook her head. "It's fine, thank you. G-good bye." Chrome said as she departed from the bakery.

When Midori looked over, she saw that Chrome had only eaten a single mochi and left the pudding untouched.

"Hmm~ She seems like a very reserved person. I suppose it will take some time and more encounters to really know her but, Tsuna did choose her for a reason so she must be pretty special…" Midori thought to herself as she bit into an orange mochi.

"Can't let all of these go to waste~" She thought slyly as she bought the whole plate into her room.

**Next Day~**

Midori dragged herself out of bed the next morning as she remembered why she felt so sluggish. After eating the sweets that were left over, she got really hyper and decided to occupy her time doing random things instead of sleeping.

After she got really tired and finally fell asleep, it was already 4 AM, giving her only a few hours of sleep before school. As she approached Namimori Middle, she let out a big yawn, regretting her actions last night.

When Midori was walking to school, she looked up to the sky, there were a bunch of clouds above and it looked like it could possibly rain. She was about to enter when she heard a bunch of footsteps coming quickly at her.

"Oh, good morning Midori-chan." Tsuna greeted.

"Good morning~" Midori said as she let out another yawn.

"What have you been doing you stupid girl, did you get no sleep?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

"Well, if anything it's kinda you fault." Midori said as she pointed to Tsuna.

"Ehh? Me? Why?" He asked as he also pointed to himself in confusion.

"It would seem I've met your mist guardian last night~" Midori answered.

"Hmm? Wait you mean Chrome-chan right?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Yes, who else would it be?" Midori questioned back, now confused herself.

"Haha! It's complicated." She heard Yamamoto say.

As soon as their conversation finished, the four of them heard the bell ring which meant they were late. Almost at once, they all ran into the school, hoping to avoid Hibari's wrath. Too bad they have already been spotted and so, Hibari decided he would bite them to death later.

After a few boring classes, lunch time had come. Midori decided to hang out with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto as a way to inspect them and get to know them further. If there's anything that Midori realized from her trip to the future, it was that she was still strongly connected to the Vongola; for her to be there for such a long time meant that it was very well a place she'd like to stay.

"So, what did you mean about what you said before Tsuna?" Midori decided to ask when they reached the rooftop.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked back.

"You sounded rather uncertain as to who I was referring to when I mentioned your mist guardian." Midori replied. "And Yamamoto said it was complicated… what is?"

"Well…" Tsuna began, not sure of how to answer Midori. He was about to say something when he felt a strong kick to the back of his head. "Gyaah!"

The only baby that could have possibly show up at the scene, showed up. "As you know, Chrome is Tsuna's mist guardian, but there is something you don't know about her. She happens to share that title with someone else." Reborn answered for Tsuna as he jumped off of Tsuna's head.

"Ehh? It's possible to have two people hold one guardian ring?" Midori asked in disbelief.

"Chrome's condition is different from others. Her anti social past had left her to die as she had lost a few important organs. Mukuro, another person with an even worst past decided to help her. There are times when he possesses her body as he is locked up in to Vendicare Prison. Even if this is so, for now, try not to think of them as two people, they are merely two souls in the same body, whenever Mukuro decides to show up." Reborn explained.

"I suppose this is why Chrome is such a reserved person although I suppose it won't be too hard to have her open up to me." Midori said as she thought about last night.

"Hmm, well what you choose to do later will be saved till then." Reborn said as he took his exit from the roof.

It was a short time after Reborn's leave that lunch time had ended. Once again, the four went back to class and were bored out of their minds. Midori rested her head on her left hand as she gazed out the window. Clouds had accumulated since the morning. It looks like it's about to rain.

When class ended, Midori said good bye to everyone as they left first. Midori changed her shoes and thought about how she regretfully forgot her umbrella.

"Ok, judging by the distance that I would have to run from here to the bakery, I'd be pretty soaked by the time I arrive. There really is no escaping the rain at this point." She thought to herself. Mentally counting down, Midori dashed out of the school.

When she got almost halfway to the bakery, she saw that the street she was walking on was full of blood, mostly carried down to the sewers by the rain. This didn't scare her, but instead caught her interest.

Midori was pretty impressed of the amount of blood. As she turned around the corner to see what was happening, she saw a pile of bodies and none other than Hibari. She stopped immediately. Midori no longer minded the rain that had fallen, and is still falling above her.

In the end, she thought about turning back and leaving the scene unnoticed but she was already caught.

"Oi herbivore, where do you think you're going?" Hibari asked, eyes narrowing.

Midori froze right where she was as she slowly turned back. "How strange, if it was anyone else that was the cause of this big pile of bodies, I wouldn't care. Why am I so afraid knowing that it's Kyoya? At the same time… it doesn't feel like fear either… hmm this is confusing."

Hibari started to approach her and she stood still. Midori couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do. Just when she thought he was going to do something, Hibari sneezed. This really caught Midori off guard. She blinked a few times to register what just happened and then it connected in her brain.

Before she could stop herself, Midori laughed. She laughs so much. This annoyed Hibari greatly, as much as he wanted to break her limbs… actually, he didn't want to.

"Hmm? This herbivore is laughing at me, mocking me and yet I cannot bring myself to do anything. This is strange, anyone else and I would have broken their limbs and yet, not her…" he thought.

Not long after Hibari was trying to sort some things in his mind, Midori sneezed as well. "Haha, must be the rain." Midori said as she was still in a fit of laughter. Hibari said nothing and then out of no where Midori put on a calculative face. If he was anyone else, he probably would have jumped from how quick she changed expressions.

"Last time I recall, Kyoya lives somewhere near here right? I should ask, I am more than soaked right now, we both are. If this continues any longer, we would get sick pretty soon." Midori thought seriously.

"Nee, you live close here right Kyoya? Can I possibly stay there for a while to dry?" Midori asked bluntly as she got closer to him.

Hibari's inner chibi jumped. Now he was pretty close to hitting her for asking such a ridiculous question. "How do you even know I live within this direction?" Hibari asked, not convinced at all.

"Hmm, I think it was this way… I'm actually not sure haha I'm really bad at directions. But if my memory serves me well, you should live that way." Midori answered as she pointed at a direction.

"What did you do to my house?" Hibari asked dangerously when Midori mentioned that his home was in a recollection of her memories.

"Whoa! Don't, don't get mad! It's actually really complicated… well it's not…" Midori was at a lost for words. Then she remembered what future Hibari told her. "Hmm, if what the future him said was true, I can't even go visit a house I'm soon going to be living in~! This is pretty funny~"

Before Hibari could say anything, Midori spoke first. "Well, I could tell you the story but you have to take me to your house first, it's getting cold and I hate the cold!"

Hibari inwardly deadpanned, for a middle school girl, she's just as immature as a five year old. "You hating the cold has nothing to do with me, just go home."

"B-but it's cold! And it's your fault!" Midori complained. This made Hibari really mad now, she was blaming him for something that he didn't even do. "This girl is too stupid for rational reasoning." Hibari thought to himself. If he remembered, Midori was not an easy person to chase away, he could always fight her but something really annoying was holding him back. "Ok, this **one** time, I'll follow what she wants, just this once; also to get this annoying feeling away from me." With that last thought, he ended his internal squabble.

"Fine, but let me warn you, you are not to touch a single thing when we get there got it?" Hibari said strictly.

"Yeah, sure!~ You have my word!~" Midori promised, and the two were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! What am I? Three weeks late? Kinda OOC sorry~ XD Yeah, homework and testes and stuff have really been piling up :( I kind of rushed this one so if there are any mistakes, if I was not clear on something, be sure to tell! I will of course, promise you that I will have another chapter in two weeks~ Yeah at first I thought I could post a new chapter out every week but it's become really overwhelming I hope you can understand!~ <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Where do I begin to apologize? I've been like mad Hiatus mainly for the reason that I couldn't think of anything o.o WRITERS BLOCK ATTACKED ME DX And I might have been putting too much attention to my other story... umm but you know for me, it's pretty hard to write 5,000 words in one go so I also got lazy of the thought of writing this story. My motivation also lacked a bit so... sorry!~ I guess it would be my own fault that I've lost some of you out there!**

* * *

><p>Midori was lead into Hibari's house and as she walked through the entrance, it already looked familiar. A memory popped in her mind of the time she traveled into the future not too long ago. The two were at the vestibule when Hibari decided to turn around.<p>

"You are to stay here and not touch anything got it?" Hibari ordered.

"F-fine, psh it's not like there was anything that I would want to touch around here anyways~" Midori replied, crossing her arms.

While Hibari left the scene, Midori took the chance to look around again. It was about the same as she remembered but some of the furniture was different. Before she was able to really turn and look around, she felt something hit her face, something soft. When Midori pulled the item away from her, she recognized it as a towel. She gave Hibari a questioning look to see that he also had one himself on his head.

"Dry and then get out herbivore." He said.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to treat your guest Kyoya." Midori huffed as she took her shoes off and walked past him.

Hibari way beyond annoyed now. He was quick to take out his tonfas and smack her in the head.

"Ow!~" Midori cried, bringing her hands up to her head. Giving a tearful look to Hibari, she asked him "Why'd you do that?"

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere past where you were standing." He reminded her coldly.

"Since it's still raining heavily, I think I'll stay for a while. Just until the rain lets up alright? Oh, but where are your parents? If they're here then I won't stay any longer." Midori said as she looked around, only to find that there really wasn't anyone else in the home but her and Hibari.

"They don't live here anymore." Hibari answered simply.

"Oh..." Midori paused. Not really knowing whether to persist; but she thought of something to say quickly before it got too awkward.

"W-wow you know this house really hasn't changed since I last saw it haha. You know, besides some of the furniture."

Digging a grave for herself, Hibari pointed the end of his tonfa to her face. "And where exactly have you seen my house before?"

"Uhh... err... I-It's pretty hard to explain. You see... I was shot!" Midori shouted but inwardly deadpanned when she heard herself stopping short at her explanation. "No! Wait! Not like shot with a gun or anything haha I got shot by... by this ten year bazooka and I switched with my future self. Apparently my future self was visiting you or something so then I got a good look of your house. You do believe me right? I'm not crazy and I am not a stalker just to be sure." She finished, holding her hands up and waving them like crazy.

"Hmm... So that's it..." Hibari confirmed.

"Yup that is exactly what happened yup..." Midori said, with her hands at her hips and her head nodding.

"Well, I'm bored. You got anything to do to pass time around here?" Midori asked.

"No. You are not even supposed to be here. Dry yourself and go home." Hibari said, annoyed with her. To him, she was starting to act like a five year old again, getting bored and whining about it.

"Ehh? Common now! There's got to be something around here!" She whined, just as he predicted.

"I'm not leaving until we do one fun thing!" Midori protested as she sat down at a random spot in his living room.

"This isn't your house. Don't go deciding things on you own." Hibari said, his annoyance growing. His chibi was on fire with rage.

"Nope! You heard me! I'm not leaving until we do something fun! I'm not going to move one bit!" Midori fought back. "I know! We should have a staring contest, if I lose, I'll leave, if you lose, you have to do whatever I say for a week."

Although the wager wasn't quite fair, Hibari really just wanted to get her out of the house and at this point, he was willing to comply with any challenge.

The two sat face to face with serious expressions. About four minutes in, Midori found that her eyes wanted to squint really badly. She was shocked to see Hibari didn't look troubled at all. Things started to get troublesome when she had the urge to yawn but instead, she just swallowed.

This ending up being her demise when her eyelids grew heavy. "Aww! It's raining; I always get sleepy at these moments! What do I do! I really shouldn't have stayed up super late yesterday!"

Before she could do anything, she felt her body swerve from side to side and she then hit the floor. At first, Hibari was alarmed but then got a closer look and saw that she was actually sleeping.

"Is this girl really going to sleep like this?" Hibari sweat dropped.

Sighing to himself, he got up from where he was.

Before he could do anything, there was someone knocking on his door. Hibari was not in the mood to deal with anymore herbivores and so he quickly walked towards the door with a tonfa in hand. Banging his door open and surprising the person outside, he swung forward without thinking (or caring) who it was.

"Whoa!" The person dodged his hit swiftly but hastily. "It's just me Kyoya!"

By now, he had realized that it was that stupid Dino Cavallone. He wasn't sure why he was here but didn't really care for reason.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Hibari asked, not caring but he might as well hear the reason, just because Dino wasn't the kind to come directly to his home. Was it important?

"Hey! I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! And here's your gift!" the blond said, holding a medium sized box that was wrapped beautifully.

"I don't want it." Hibari rejected simply, closing the door quickly. He couldn't shut it fully because Dino suddenly put his foot in the way.

"Ahaha before you close the door, do you mind letting me in for a few seconds? It's so cold out here!" Dino pleaded.

"... No."

"W-wait Kyoya! It'll only be for a second!" The mafia boss exclaimed. With his clumsiness acting up, he fell right into Hibari. Or he would have, if Hibari didn't move over like two inches.

Now that Dino face planted his way into Hibari's home, he decided to take the chance to stay in, even if it meant getting beaten up by Hibari; it was better than being outside right now in his opinion. This was of course, a problem for Hibari. Midori was still in his home as well, if Dino found out, he would probably never hear the end of it.

"Get out before I bite you to death herbivore." Hibari growled.

"Ehh? But I just got here! I thought we could celebrate..." Dino said, shrinking with every word as he was met with Hibari's death glare.

After getting five minutes worth of shut eye, Midori found herself waking up again. The floor was a bit too cold for her and it forced her to wake up. Bringing her hand up to her hair, it was still damp and she sneezed. This was not ignored by the two not far from her.

"Eh? Do you already have someone here Kyoya?" Midori heard an unfamiliar voice say.

She reacted immediately to this and got up from where she was. "I wonder who's there. Is it someone I should know?" She thought curiously and headed towards the scene.

Once she got to where the voice was detected, she stopped. Both Midori and Dino stared at each other with Hibari right in the middle, wanting to bang his head against a wall.

"U-Uh... Pleased to meet you. I'm Hanabira Midori... You can just call me Midori..." She said, trying not to sound too awkward.

"A-ah, pleased to meet you as well... My name is Dino Cavallone..." He replied. And with that, both parties stayed silent for a minute. Hibari's annoyance level was increasing at an exponential rate. Noticing this, Dino quickly piped up once more. "Aha, I hope you don't think I'm too rude for asking this but... what is your relationship to Kyoya?"

"Hmm? I guess you could say I'm his friend..." Midori answered slowly. "And what would be yours to him?"

"I guess you could say I'm his tutor..." Dino answered back.

"Wait... WHAT?" Midori was really surprised. It didn't seem to fit well in her mind that Hibari had a tutor.

Bringing the tonfa up to Dino's face, Hibari spoke. "You are nothing but a herbivore to me. A herbivore I should have bitten to death long ago."

Putting his hand up for some defense, Dino backed away from Hibari. "W-wait calm down now Kyoya, today's you birthday. I-I don't want to fight you."

"EHH? Today's your birthday Kyoya? Why didn't you say so? I would have made you some cake!" Midori cried.

Hibari's inner chibi paled. "Well I wouldn't eat it if it tastes as I've remembered..." he muttered.

"Hmm? What was wrong with last time? You said it tasted fine..." Midori tilted her head unintelligently.

"That's right, because I told you to leave it in the oven longer. Had I not told you anything I would have had to eat raw cake again." Hibari explained.

Midori blushed. "Ahaha well, I guess that's true..." She said looking away; she didn't even bother denying it.

Dino stood still and quiet while the two argued. It was so weird and different (but in a good way!) that Hibari had opened up to someone. He was actually able to argue with someone else without having to bring violence in the picture anymore. If memory serves him well, all Hibari would want to do when he visited was fight, there was not too many words back and forth between them. This girl was pretty out there to be able to change Hibari so much.

"You know what; I think I have to go now haha. Sorry for bothering you Kyoya. Bye the two of you!" He said, leaving quickly.

Confused, the two looked at the door for a moment before processing what just happened.

"That herbivore shouldn't have come in, in the first place. For him to just leave so quickly leaves uneasiness within me." Hibari thought to himself.

Midori giggled. "Haha, he's a pretty weird guy. Oh! Why don't we bake another cake here Kyoya? You must some stuff right?" She asked, running off deeper into his home without warning.

His temper that had slightly diffused had risen again as he now had to go chase the stupid girl and kick her out already!

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda rushed this chapter and I haven't read it too many times over so if it's weird, tell me! I just wanted this out because it's Hibari's birthday today yay!~ ^o^ im pretty sure... And YES, I know more than anyone that it's short but like I said I was rushing! DX<strong>


End file.
